


Another Alpha- Overcoming Chaos

by Alphawolfofred67



Series: Another Alpha [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawolfofred67/pseuds/Alphawolfofred67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been captured by an alpha who wants to know who his pack is, Stiles is still guilty about what the nogitsune done but will he over come how he feels or will chaos win? Two part series- Summary updated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a series I am working on. This is set after Devine move but doesn't follow anything after. Just an idea of mine! lol thanks for reading

Stiles stared at his wall, that no longer had articles or red thread everywhere. It was bare. After they had killed the nogitsune after everything was over, he realized how close to dying he had been.

He could remember everything he did while under the influence of the nogitsune Every terrible act he had done. Sure Scott and even Lydia told him that none of it was on him but wasn't it? Maybe if he hadn't been so weak then his heart wouldn't have been able to be taken over so easily. That the nogitsune wouldn't have found a darkness inside of him for it to latch itself onto. No. It was is fault.

He started to realize that when they lost people. Allison. Aiden. All because they were trying to save him but for what? At the cost of their own life? Stiles meant it when he told Scott that he didn't care if he died so long as no body else got hurt because of him but in the end he lived and Allison died.

He backed away. Eyes never leaving the wall. Stiles thoughts went on the night his father tried to get him to go with him. His fathers words a constant reminder of how dangerous he was.

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him, from himself and from others." His father said with a pair of handcuffs held out.

His gaze went to his open computer as a text popped up on the screen. He pulled his chair out and set down. It was from Scott. Hesitantly, he opened the file.

Where are you? Your not at school, you feeling okay?

Stiles read the words over. Guilt eating away at him once again. Scott didn't speak to him after they left the school. Stiles knew it was because of Allison and no matter what anyone said it all happened because of him.

Without replying back, he shut his computer with more force than necessary.

"Everything okay, son?"

Stiles turned to see his dad standing in the door way. "Oh yeah. Everything's fine."

John, one brow raised, Replied, "Yeah I can see that."

Stiles stood and turned his back to him. "Dad, I..."

The sheriff was already at his sons side. Placing a reassuring hand on his sons shoulder, he turned Stiles around. "Stiles, you have got to listen to me. None of what that thing did is your fault. None of it and I wont watch as you beat yourself up over it."

Stiles eyes were glassy with tears. "You wasn't there dad. The things I did. Allison. Aiden. Those deaths are on me!"

John pulled his son to him. Feeling the tremors wracking his sons body. He didn't let go. Before he could reply his cell phone went off.

Stiles pulled away. "You should probably get that."

John wanted to protest but he couldn't ignore a call from the office. "We will finish this later."

Stiles forced a smile and watched as his father reached for his cell phone and flipped it open, leaving the room but not before giving Stiles one last glance.

Stiles blew out a sigh before walking to his bed and falling heavily on his back. He closed his eyes. Remembrance of the time they were at the hotel. How they came so close to losing their friends there to. How close he came to losing Scott. How ready he was to die if not for Stiles. They risked so much and gained so little. He didn't know where he stood anymore or why so he always asked himself, even now as he let himself fall asleep, into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott stared at the moon. He was setting on the roof of the argents house. His mind on nothing but Allison and her last words.

I love you.

He tried taking away her pain but there was none. She just stared at him with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. Scott didn't even get the chance to say how much he loved her back. He was to shocked. The pain he felt earlier, the loss, was reaching its way back into his chest and his eyes turned red, his face changed and he stood and howled.

He fell on his knees and hugged his chest. Letting the tears come to the surface. "Allison..." He said in a low whisper.

His phone beeped. At first he ignored it, unable to move but he reached for it and flipped it open without looking at the ID.

"Yeah."

"Scott, can you make it to Deaton's? Derek has some news and its not good. Scott?" Kira's voice came through the other line.

Scott straitened up. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Before Scott could end the call she said, "Scott...about Allison. I'm sorry..."

Scott closed his eyes tight. "It's okay. Thanks. I'll be there soon." He replied before ending the call.

He once again sent Stiles a text.

Stiles, got to go Deaton and Derek. I'm a little worried, man. Text me back.

He pushed send.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott made it to Deaton's office in no time. Derek was setting with his arms folded and eyes closed, apparently attempting to wait patiently for him to show up. Kira walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tender embrace. He did the same.

Kira smiled and pulled back. Here eyed holding his. He forced a smile that wasn't all genuine.

"Scott." Derek's voice rang out.

Derek was now standing next to Deaton. His composure was serious. "We have a problem."

Scott let go of Kira and faced him. "What kind of problem?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Deaton spoke, "An alpha."

Scotts eyes drew together in confusion. "Alpha? How?"

"I think he's here in beacon hills. When I was out I caught a scent. An alphas sent. I followed it and lead me to the middle of the woods but vanished. Maybe I could be wrong but something isn't right." Derek replied.

"Your joking? It wasn't to long ago we just killed the nogitsune." Scott said with irritation.

Deaton nodded, "Yes. It seems we can't catch a break."

"Isaac's gone, Scott. He left after..." Derek dropped the sentence, seeing the hurt flash in Scotts eyes.

"So that makes one less help we have and I'm not sure if Stiles is really up for the challenge." Deaton commented.

Scott's head dropped, "He hasn't replied to my messages. I think I'll stop by his house to check on him."

"If this is an alpha and I'm pretty sure it is, then we need all the help we can get especially now that Isaac is gone and we've lost others." Derek avoided saying who.

Kira spoke up, "I'll help. If that's okay"

Scott smiled, "Of course."

"Then its settled. We will try to track the scent tomorrow but honestly right now we have nothing to go on so it wont be easy."

Scott was silent for a moment before looking at Derek and replying, "Since when has it ever been easy?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John was setting at the table with a bottle in his hands. He hadn't had a drink since opening the case on Malia. He didn't do it often but right now he didn't know what else to do. The last week has been hard on him as well. He never knew werewolves existed until recently and now its a nogitsune? It was more than that. His son was a pawn in a twisted game by a creature that was a thousand years old. At first it was hard to believe but when his son started acting different and no longer acted like Stiles he knew something wasn't right.

He brought the bottle up to his lips and drank. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Stiles looking at him. "Hey dad."

"Stiles. I thought you were asleep son."

Stiles pulled the chair out and set down. "I was but uh, I don't know I guess I couldn't sleep well."

John smiled sadly. "I can see why."

Stiles nodded. His eyes went to the liquor in his hands. "Your drinking?"

John followed his sons gaze. Setting the bottle down he replied, "Just a little. I can't seem to shake the idea of Supernatural creatures other than werewolves exist."

Stiles smirked, "Yeah, add it to the 'non normal crap' that goes on in Beacon Hills."

The both went quiet. The silence was deafening. Stiles signed before saying, "I think ill take a drive."

"You sure that's a good idea? Your just getting back on your feet." John tried to argue.

Stiles was already up and grabbing his keys that hung on the fridge. "Yeah I'm fine dad."

"Okay. Be careful and don't be out late." John was more than a little skeptical about letting Stiles go out but he knew some fresh air will do him good.

"You got it." Stiles agreed, opening the door and walking out.

Stiles got into his jeep and started it up and backed out. Not really knowing where he was going but didn't really care at the moment so he drove away from the house and kept going strait.

He hadn't been driving ten minutes when his phone went off, alerting him that Scott sent a message.

Stiles, got to go see Deaton and Derek. I'm a little worried, man. Text me back.

He debated on whether or not to reply back to Scott. Choosing it would be best to let Scott know he was ok, he messaged back.

Scott, I'm fine. I'll be there as soon as I can.

He put his phone in the passenger seat, wondering why Scott would be at Deaton's at this hour but knowing it must be important so he switched direction and heading towards the animal clinic.

Reaching for his knob he turned the radio up and listened to the words that were being said.

Go your way,  
I'll take the long way 'round,  
I'll find my own way down,  
As I should.

And hold your gates  
As coke in the midas touch  
A joke in the way that we rust,  
And breathe again.

And you'll find loss  
And you'll fear what you found  
When weather comes  
Tear him down

There'll be oats in the water  
There'll be birds on the ground  
There'll be things you never asked her  
Oh how they tear at you now

Go your way,  
I'll take the long way 'round,  
I'll find my own way down,  
As I should.

And hold your gates  
As coke in the midas touch  
A joke in the way that we rust,  
And breathe again.

And you'll find loss  
And you'll fear what you found  
When weather comes  
Tear him down

There'll be oats in the water  
There'll be birds on the ground  
There'll be things you never asked her  
Oh how they tear at you now

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott read the message Stiles sent back. "He says he'll be here."

"Good. We need to discuss how we are going to handle this if it is an Alpha." Derek said as matter a fact.

"I guess we wait." Kira said.

Scott nodded in agreement and walked outside, Kira close behind. He leaned up against his motorcycle. Kira was looking at him with concern, knowing what it wad troubling him.

"Scott, are you alright."

He turned his attention towards her then back to the road in front of him. "Yeah. I just..."

She placed her hand on his arm. "What is it."

"Allison died. Aiden died and Stiles almost died. I'm starting to think just how much all this is costing us." He replied, voice breaking.

Kira pulled him to her. "I'm sorry. I know it hard but like me they made their choice to stand and fight. You couldn't have saved them."

She felt him tighten his hold on her. Rubbing her hand in circles on his back, she couldn't help but think how right he was.

"I should have done something." He said in denial.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Instead she let go of him and held his face in her hands, noting the tear tracks on his cheeks, and leaned in to meet their lips together. She kissed him with as much tenderness and love she could before breaking away.

"You do more than most, Scott. That's all you can do."

He stared at her before giving a small smile. Their attention went to a set of lights coming towards them. "Its Stiles."

The jeep drew closer before coming to a dead stop in front of them. The lights were cut off and the engine died.

Stiles stepped out of the car and walked to Scott and Kira.

Scott eyed his best friend. "I've sent you a message earlier today. Didn't you get it?" He asked.

"About that, sorry I was a little busy."

"It's okay. You didn't go to school so I was just checking in." Scott replied.

"I wasn't really up for it. So. Who all's here?"

"Us. Deaton and Derek."

Stiles grinned. "So sour-wolf decided to come."

"We should go inside." Kira offered, shivering a little at the cold.

"Yeah, its freezing out here." Stiles agreed.

They all three went back in. Deaton was talking with Derek on how to handle the alpha but quickly stopped talking when he noticed Scott and Kira was back in the room along with Stiles. "Stiles. How are you feeling."

"Like I got possessed and used as a spiritual punching bag."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Can't be to hurt if he's still making stupid jokes."

Stiles just shrugged.

"Okay, now that Stiles is here we can talk about what were going to do." Scott decided.

Derek closed his eyes. "To make it short, there's another alpha in Beacon Hills."

Stiles gaped. "Your kidding, right? I mean we just got rid of a thousand year old spirit and not a few days later we got to deal with another alpha? No offense but having to deal with you and your insane uncle wasn't exactly an amusement park."

Derek glared at him. "Yeah well I didn't kill you. Neither did Peter. So quit whining."

"No but Peter did about bite me so I think that stands on its own defense!"

Derek growled threateningly. Scott sent a glare his way, daring him to touch Stiles. "Knock it off Derek."

Derek's cold eyes went to Scott. "Fine." He said in a low voice.

"We think its an alpha, so tomorrow we are going out in the woods where Derek smelled its sent from before to see if we can pick it up again. Stiles I don't want to ask you to help, especially after what's happened..." Scotts voice dropped.

Stiles gave Scott a reassuring smile. "I'll help. You know I can't let sour-wolf have all the fun."

"Stop calling me that." Derek warned which only made Stiles smile wider.

Before he could make a comeback, Scott put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, man. Maybe you should go back home and get some rest. I'll send you a message when we head out in the morning."

"Yeah. Okay."

Scott turned towards Kira, who had been quiet up to now, agreed, "Yeah. You deserve it."

Stiles didn't argue. He gave them all a last glance before going outside and to his jeep. He wanted to get back home. Chances was his dad was already passed out.

As he pulled out and headed back to his house, his only thought was how it seemed they always get rid of one supernatural being to have another waiting at their doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has been captured by an alpha who wants to know who his pack is, Stiles is still guilty about what the nogitsune done but will he over come how he feels or will chaos win? Two part series- Summary updated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second chapter of this fic!

Lydia set in her car at an empty parking lot, her thoughts were working over time but they mostly always went back to the same thing. Allison. Aiden. Allison was her best friend, the new girl who she found annoying at first but became someone she completely trusted and Aiden, she couldn't really put in to words exactly what he meant to her. Though she did have feelings of some kind and that was enough to make her cry over him.

She closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel. They may have succeeded in killing the nogitsune but in the end they lost all the same.

She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to go back in time and stop the fake Stiles from kidnapping her. She was weak and for that she had gotten her best friend killed. At least that's how she saw it.

Her mind wondered to Stiles and how he must be feeling about everything. She wasn't stupid, sure she acted like it, after all she was the most popular girl in school and being an airhead just made more sense, but she knew that Stiles was blaming himself for what the nogitsune made him do.

She debated on going to go visit him. Making her decision, she put the car in drive and tore out of the parking lot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles typed away on his computer. He knew he needed to get some sleep if he wanted to help Scott and the others track down an alpha but couldn't so he looked up research instead. Nothing in particular really.

He scrolled down, tilting his head, an article caught his attention. Clicking on it, it opened revealing a news report. It showed a picture of a family of four. Curious, he started to read it.

"Luna falls reports of a family gunned down and killed in their own home. It was the family of mother named Lara Gainer and her two sons, Rick Gainer and Aaron Gainer. The killer is still at large with the husband Damion Gainer missing." Stiles read aloud.

He leaned back in his chair. 'looks like Beacon Hills ain't the only town of tragedy' he thought sarcastically.

Stiles exited the page when he heard a knock at the door. "Yeah dad, I'm fine. You don't need to check on me every ten minutes." He said, aggravated.

"Um, its Lydia. Your dad let me in. Can I come in?"

Stile's eyes grew wide at the fact it was Lydia, not his dad, standing at his door and he wanted to kick his own ass for being so rude. "Sure." He answered simply.

He waited till she pushed the door open and stepped into the room, letting it close with a soft click. It wasn't surprising to see how she looked. He could tell by the light makeup smears and puffy eyes that she had been crying. Her hair wasn't as perfect as it usually is but more in a mess.

He stood. "Want to sit down?"

"Yeah." She walked over and set on his bed.

Stiles took a seat, hesitantly, beside her. He didn't know what to say, how to comfort her, instead she spoke first. "Stiles...I've been thinking. When you, it, kidnapped me, I was frightened. I didn't know if I was going to die. It's strange, I know when people are about to die but I don't know when I am and it scares me because I don't want to die..."

She was talking fast, obviously freaked out, so Stiles pulled her towards him. "Ssh. Lydia its okay."

She shook her head against his chest. "No its not." She whispered, almost to low to be heard but Stiles heard her and knew she was right.

"No. It's not," He corrected, "and I'm the one who caused it all."

Lydia's head raised. She looked into his eyes. "No your wrong. You were controlled Stiles. I've told you before I don't blame you and neither does Scott."

Stile's broke eye contact with her, head bent downwards in denial. He stood and moved away from her, "Did I tell you what I did? How I tricked Scott and stabbed him in the stomach with a sword, Kira's sword, and twisted it until Scott screamed?"

Lydia stared at him wide-eyed. "No. But..."

"Or how I managed to rig up an explosive to the sheriff's office, my dad's office to be precise, and let it kill and injure the deputies!"

Lydia couldn't take hearing anymore, not because she did believe Stiles was to blame but because she didn't and hearing him admit he truly believed that he was to blame was to much. "IT WASN'T YOU!"

Stiles was breathing hard. His self loathing hitting new heights but when he looked at Lydia, the unshed tears in her eyes, he couldn't keep it in any longer. He let out a sob and tears began rolling down his cheeks and didn't stop but continued to flow as Lydia spoke.

"No one blames you stiles, in fact, all we could think about was saving you. All Scott could think about, was saving you. He didn't stop to mourn even when Allison died, he cried because he lost the one he loved, but the determination to save your life got stronger because he couldn't lose the only brother he has," Lydia moved closer to him. "do you remember what happened at The Glen Capri? How you saved his life. Do you you remember what he said..."

Stile's whole body was shaking. His composure completely broke. He swallowed, answering her question, "There's no hope..." He whispered.

Lydia was in front of him. Tears falling from her eyes. "He said he wasn't anybody. You told him, that he wasn't no one but he was someone, your best friend, you were brothers and you needed him."

She lifted his face, her cheeks stained with the tears of her words, their truth, "You were willing to die for him and he will do anything to keep you alive."

Stiles was openly sobbing. Her words hitting the way they were intended. He fell into her and let her wrap her hands around him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek stared out the large window in his loft. To say he was worried was an understatement. The scent was definitely an alpha, one didn't belong in this town. He didn't know who it was, or why they showed up now nor anything to go on.

"I got to say, you look a tad bit tense." Petter exclaimed spreading his arms out.

Derek turned to him. "Can you be at least a little bit helpful. There is an alpha out there that could possibly stronger than any of us."

"Or, you could be delusional. You haven't actually seen it have you? You can't go on just scent alone." Petter advised.

Derek lowered his gaze. "Well if it is, then we got to be prepared."

"Of course, that's why, out of good nature, ill help you."

"When have you ever done anything out of good intentions." Derek challenged.

Petter rose his eye brows, eyes cast down. "Good point."

Rolling his eyes, Derek turned back to the window. His gaze roaming the darkness. A certain unease in his gut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott laid on his side, staring at Kira. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep.

"Your staring at me."

Scott laughed, "Sorry."

"No. It's okay." She reassured, her eyes opening to meet his.

He placed his hand on her arm, giving it a light squeeze and grinned.

"Scott. I know I shouldn't bring this up but...you loved her right." She asked uncertain, knowing he had but needing to hear it.

Scott's face formed into and expression of pain. He was took of guard by her question. "Um..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Scott shook his head. "It's okay. It just caught me off guard but yeah, I did."

She shut her eyes. "I know. I guess I just wanted to hear it."

Scott ran his fingers through her hair before setting up and standing, facing away from her. She raised but remained setting. "Scott?"

"She was the first person I ever loved. She was my anchor. I could deal with the fact she left but I couldn't the fact that she died. Her last words to me was that she loved me." He confessed.

"Scott, she may be gone but she'll always be in your heart so even then she ain't really gone."

Scott turned back to her. A smile on his lips. "Your right."

Kira smiled back and patted the bed. "We should sleep. Its going to be a long day tomorrow. Were not even entirety sure what were looking for."

He laid back down on the bed. "Yeah."

She turned over till he back faced him and allowed him to put his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode Motel California broke my heart. I cry everytime because of the scene between them. -.- I will update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has been captured by an alpha who wants to know who his pack is, Stiles is still guilty about what the nogitsune done but will he over come how he feels or will chaos win? Two part series- Summary updated!

Stiles felt heavy. His body felt heavy and at first he couldn't move. His limbs weighed him down, keeping him from even cracking his eyes open. The weirdest part was that he wasn't laying down, he was standing and he was pretty certain the wind he felt either meant he had left his window open or he was outside but then again it couldn't be as crazy as standing yet being unable to move.

"Stiles."

Though his body refused to move, it tensed none the less because the voice that said his name was his own.

He started to panic. The realization that he obviously wasn't in his room and that he was paralyzed making him frantic because if he wasn't the one who spoke then the thing that had been wearing his skin like some sick prom suit was the nogitsune.

Out of instinct, Stiles opened his mouth, ready to speak and found that he was able to do at least that much. "What do you want. We killed you. Your not real."

He wanted to shutter at the laughter that replied back. It felt so wrong because he knew it wasn't him speaking and even though it was in fact his own vocal cords, that laugh was so wrong. So evil and so not him.

"Oh, Stiles, I'm as real as you. I'm a hundred years old. You can't kill me! Chaos. Remember? As long as its around so will I."

Stiles felt his body suddenly relax and found he could move and his eyes shot open. He was surrounded by the same class room that had been enclosed in snow when they fought the nogitsune.

He looked around frantically, trying to make sense on why he was there and not back in the comfort of his room where he should be, and was, before now.

"Stiles. You know it's your fault right. Allison's death. The twin, Aiden. It happened because of you. Or should I say us."

Stiles couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "No! I didn't. You killed them!"

"Oh is that so. I am wearing your face am I not." It replied, walking out of the darkness and right in front of Stiles.

It was like looking in a mirror. Except how wrong his expression was. The twisted smile wasn't his, nor the way it stood with its arms behind its back but it was staring at him in a kind of calm manner that made him back up subconsciously.

His attention went towards another Voice. Allison's and his eyes grew wide as he watched as she suddenly appeared along with Isaac and the oni. He noted the shocked expression on her face as one of the oni vanished, destroyed by her arrow but it was short lived as she turned, a little to late, towards the oni who impaled her with its blade. "Allison!" He cried out.

It was like his feet was glued. His gaze went back to the nogitsune who even now smiled with satisfaction. "To bad you weren't there. She did kill one of the oni but it didn't make a difference, did it?"

Stiles felt his teeth clench. Anger, guilt and sadness overwhelming him. "Why. Why are you showing me this?"

The fake-Stiles tilted his head in amusement. "Why? It's chaos. Disaster and just watching as people suffer feeds me. Pain. Self-loathing." He was walking towards him till he was face to face with him. "All in which fuel pain. That is what gives me power."

Stiles reply was cut off at Scotts voice that now entered the room.

"Allison!"

Stiles watched as Scott ran to her as she fell, catching her in his arms. He was wide-eyed and breathing fast as he placed his hand over hers, attempting to take away whatever pain she was feeling but his face transformed into that of confusion. "I can't...I can't take away your pain."

Stiles eyes started to water at hearing his best friends voice, that is usually always joking and laughing, that was now full of pain and denial.

She smiled. Actually smiling even though she was dying. "That's because...it doesn't hurt." She admitted as blood started to stain her lips.

Stiles turned away. Unable to bare the scene any longer. Scott had told him what happened but seeing and hearing it was two different things. "Please, stop." He pleaded and closed his eyes.

He don't have to see the nogitsune to know that it was still smiling. "You can't just ignore death. I can but that's a different story."

Stiles put his hands over his ears. Drowning out everything it was saying except one word. That one word that was the source of its life. The very thing that it fed on. Chaos.

"NO!" Stiles bolted up in his bed, his scream feeling the quiet room.

He was breathing hard. Sweat plastered on his forehead as he ran a hand over his face. Startled when his door swung open, revealing his very worried father. "Stiles? What's wrong? I heard you scream."

"Sorry dad. Just a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you up." He replied, falling back.

John studied his son, looking non-convinced at his obvious lie but chose to let it slide for now. "Okay. Just try to get some sleep. I'm right in the next room if you need me." He assured.

Stiles smiled. "Thanks dad."

Stiles waited till his father closed the door and sighed. The dream seemed so real and it was in some ways. Seeing Allison die like he was actually there was a little more than he could handle. He was starting to think maybe it would have been better if he had died along with the nogitsune maybe Scott wouldn't had to see the love of his life being stabbed and dying in his arms and Aiden wouldn't have pretty much died the same way either.

He closed his eyes, dreading to fall back asleep to the nightmares he was sure was going to greet him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek rubbed at the necklace in his hands. His eyes never leaving it, not even to look up at Peter as he entered the room. "Why do you keep staring at that." He pondered.

Derek placed the object in his pocket, giving his uncle an annoyed look. "Why don't you mind your own business."

Peter took a seat opposite from his nephew. "We are family. So it is my business." He replied stating the obvious.

"Just because my mother is your sister doesn't make me consider you family."

"To shay. Still, what's so important about that necklace." He asked once more, leaving no room for rejection.

Derek stood from where he was setting, shoulders tense. Annoyed. "It belonged to my mother. It was one of the things that didn't burn in the fire."

Peters brows were drawn together, slightly confused. "I've never seen it before."

Derek was no longer looking at him but once again had the material out of his pocket and firmly gripped in his palm. "It's a pendant. A protecting seal made out of bark."

Peter practically smelled the anger coming of Derek in waves. "Why are you so angry."

Derek's eyes had already turned crystal blue. His emotions calling out his inner wolf. He wanted to break it, crush it in his hands. He tossed it to his uncle, who caught it with ease. "Look at the back."

Peter rose a brow but flipped it over in his hands. His eyes getting slightly wider. "El lobo el demonio. Wolf demon."

Derek turned to him, eyes back to their normal shade. "I remember this story my mother told me about a werewolf that was different than that of a regular werewolf. Different strength. Different eyes. Different personality."

Peter rose, still looking at the pendant before his attention fell on Derek. "What kind of wolf."

"A demon. It was a wolf who's eyes were black as night. It had strength that was far superior than a werewolf but it was its personality that made its name. The wolf demon was one of rage and thirst. Killing anything in its path. That's what she told me." Derek replied.

"A wolf that could easily take down a whole pack...but how do you know that it exists."

"I don't but a couple days ago we never knew about a psychotic fox. Just like we never knew about the kanima. I think, she knew more than just the story."

"So," Peter resumed setting, "you think my sister was hiding something."

Derek's gaze settled on the necklace. "I think she knew more than what she led on."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott and Kira were the first to arrive at Derek's old house. Scott had sent a message to Stiles to let him know to meet there.

Derek's mind was anything but on the task of locating a scent he was positive was gone but Scott insisted on trying. The young wolf becoming more cautious after what happened to Stiles.

"I texted Stiles. Says he's on his way." Scott informed Derek.

"Assuming he gets here within ten minutes because im not waiting." He answered back.

Scott could sense the sudden change in him. His scent reeked of anxiety but he knew it wasn't about the alpha but something different and rather than question Derek he chose not to.

"He will be here." Scott repeated.

As on cue, the familiar rumble of the jeep got closer to the house before it vanished, letting them know Stiles had pulled up and cut the engine off.

They waited until he came inside.

Scotts eyes narrowed at how Stiles looked. He appeared more tired, more worn down. There were dark circles under his eyes. "You okay?"

Stiles looked at Scott. "Yeah. I'm just tired. So why didn't we meet at the loft." He asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Scott was about to question him more when Derek cut him off. "The scent was near here. It wasn't that far actually. So I figured we start here."

"Right. I forgot this is your house and anything related to you is bad so it figures a big bad alpha would try to mark your territory." Stiles replied with an eye roll.

Derek sent him a murderous glare. "Shut up, Stiles."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before."

"We should get moving. Me and Derek will try and track the sent while you and Kira look for anything that might of proved the alpha was in the area." Scott barked out.

Derek didn't like the order but nodded in agreement. Stiles wanted to protest but decided better of it and gave a nod.

"We'll meet back here in an hour." Derek was already heading for the door with Scott following him.

Stiles realized Peter was no where around and wondered if he decided not to help but didn't think on it to long and walked out long side with Kira, who, looked rather reluctant to be paired up with him instead of Scott.

They walked in a different direction than Scott and Derek. Breaking the silence Stiles asked, "You think they'll find anything."

Kira gave him a side-ways glance. "I'm not sure but I hope, if it is an Alpha, that maybe it left."

"I don't think its ever that easy in Beacon Hills." He said with little humor.

Kira smiled. "I haven't been here long and I'm already thinking your right about that."

They walked for about twenty minutes. There wasn't any tracks or broke twigs on the ground and Stiles was starting to wonder if maybe Derek made a mistake. Wouldn't be the first.

"We should head back." Kira stated, also starting to think they were worrying over nothing.

"Yeah. Lets get back." He agreed but as he started to turn around he stopped. His eyes narrowed on something in the distance. "Hold on."

He walked over to it and crouched down, picking it up and wiping it off, it was a photo revealing a man and women. He drew his brows together because the people I the picture looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Kira looked over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure. It could be nothing."

Standing up, stiles placed the picture in his hoodie pocket. "Lets go."

Stiles and Kira was the first back. Scott and Derek showed up soon after looking more than aggravated and by the looks of the way Scotts shoulders slumped, also means they didn't find anything either and they were back at square one.

"You sure you caught an alphas sent?" Scott asked unsure.

"Yes Scott. I may not be an alpha anymore but that doesn't mean my sense of smell went to hell to." Derek replied back with a growl.

Stiles pulled out the photo in his pocket and handed it to Scott. "We found this on the ground. Not sure if it really helps."

Scott studied the photo. "I don't know who they are. I've never seen them in Beacon Hills and there isn't any scent coming from it."

"So in other words you found nothing." Derek said in annoyance.

Stiles anger rose. "Well excuse me for actually getting out of bed at nine a.m to come all the way over here because I give a damn! So I didn't find anything but obviously you didn't either."

Stiles turned and walked out of the hale house, but not before snatching the photo back from Scott. He recalled Scott calling after him but right now he just wanted away from the house and away from Derek.

He got into his jeep, started it, and drove away from the house like a bat out of hell and didn't look back but knew Scott was watching as he drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read this. I will be updating whenever I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has been captured by an alpha who wants to know who his pack is, Stiles is still guilty about what the nogitsune done but will he over come how he feels or will chaos win? Two part series- Summary updated!

Scott watched as his best friend drove away from the house in a fast pace. He tried calling after him but either Stiles didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

Kira walked over to him just in time to see the jeep vanish in the clearing. "I don't think he's taking everything well." She blurted out.

Scott nodded. "Well, he was possessed. I'm sure none of us could handle it very well."

Truth was Scott was worried. He couldn't say he knew what it was like to be taken over by a insane spirit hell bent on destruction but he knew what it was like to have no control. The first time he was bit by a werewolf he was completely clueless to anything that involved the Supernatural but when the wound healed the next day it was anything but natural. Then he was able to hear from far distances, smell scents that were hidden to human senses. At first he thought it was a gift, that he could finally change his life and actually be somebody but then the shift happened. His whole body changed. His bones seemed to re-adjust themselves in different places. His whole body was on fire but it was his personality that shifted to the worst. He had almost killed Stiles, wanted to kill Stiles when he chained him up, even kissed Lydia out of spite but still he was there for Scott, sure he was pissed and that's where the whole 'lets chain Scott up to the heater' idea came in to play.

Scott didn't blame him, not really. He had deserved it.

Kira tugged on his arm, getting his attention. "We should go back in."

"Yeah."

Scott glanced in the direction Stiles disappeared in one last time before going back inside with Kira. Derek was standing in the same spot he was in when Stiles walked out. Arms folded and, if possible, looked more annoyed than before.

His eyes landed on Scott as he made his way over to him. "The scent was an alpha that obviously doesn't want to be found."

Scott looked a bit disbelieving. "Look, Derek I'm not saying you didn't catch its scent but we got nothing to go on and the least you can do is actually be a little grateful that Stiles offered to help."

Derek looked to be pondering on the thought but shrug it off, "If that's the case he should have brought back something more useful."

Shaking his head, he couldn't get used to Derek's continuous negativity, "Maybe but we didn't exactly find anything either."

Kira stayed silent. Her eyes downcast. She felt out of place there. After all she was the new girl and she hadn't known Scott's friends that long. Saying how she thought on the matter wasn't really the best idea.

Derek was glaring at Scott. Kira tensed at his expression. She noticed he wasn't has calm or collected like the others she met but more mysterious and defiant. Scott didn't waver at the least but looking back with a glare of his own.

"Well then, since that trail went cold why don't you let Scott in on our other big problem." Peter was suddenly standing at the door.

Derek turned towards his uncle. "Peter." He growled in warning.

Peter, obviously taking it upon himself to ignore his furious nephew, added, "El lobo el demonio."

Scott's confusion was plain to see and he looked at Peter questioningly. "What is that supposed to mean."

Derek sighed. "It means wolf demon."

"And apparently my sister was quite knowledgeable."

Scott gaped. "Wolf demon? I haven't heard of it before."

"I'm not entirely sure that it exists but there is a legend around it." Derek informed.

Scott's interest peeked. "What legend."

Finding no other choice but to tell him, Derek began, "It was around the 1800's. The legend has it that these travelers had been in search of a particular object. It's rare and only one of its kind exists. A relic that was said to possess unique powers. It was a wolfs head carved into an oval shaped rock. These travelers had spent years trying to uncover it and when they had something happened. The people believed it was just some freak accident." Derek's eyes were closed. He remembered his mother telling the same tale to him but the belief that it could be possible was still on debate. "They believed they died in slaughter. That they killed one another over greed for the relic but that's all it was, belief. The relic was made to help werewolves. Anyone who touched it, if a human touched it, it gave them all the advantages of a werewolf but with the thirst and personality of a demon."

Scott's eyes had already went wide once. "Its just a tale, right? I mean is that even possible?"

Derek only diverted his eyes elsewhere. "I don't know but I plan on finding out."

A thought came to Scott and he didn't know whether to ask. "If it gave human's the ability of a wolf, what did it do to a werewolf?"

Peter answered. "The power to be an alpha but with alot more differences."

"An alpha and a demon."

Kira spoke, her voice quiet, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Wolf Demon."

Scott looked at her. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's just a legend. I'm to worried." Derek assured.

Peter smirked, "Just saying but if it were true, we would have way more to worry about than another alpha."

"As long as a creature like that isn't any where near here then it ain't a problem to start with." Was Derek's sarcastic reply.

Peter gave a simple shrug. "Whatever you say, nephew."

Scott couldn't stop thinking about what he had just heard. It was new to him. A wolf that was also part demon? Was that even possible? He kept questioning the possibility in his head. Real or not , if they ever had to deal with a creature like that then it would be like taking on the nogitsune all over again. Maybe worse but luckily it was a legend and they didn't have to worry about it but then...why does Derek look so unsettled?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He was angry. No, he was fuming.

Stiles drove as far away from Derek as possible. After everything he went though you would think he would be somewhat grateful but the more he though about it the more his anger vanished because Derek was there. When Aiden died and he knew that, though the wolf wasn't fond of the twins, he still like them to a degree. If anyone should be angry it was. Derek. Hell, Scott! Even Lydia but not him. He caused it.

He was to consumed by guilt that he didn't see a car coming at him with ridiculous speed until it was almost right on him.

He cut the wheel to the right as far as it would go, breathing a sign of relief as the moron flew past him, but his relief died and was replaced with fear because he managed to avoid a direct hit but his jeep was heading straight towards a tree.

Stiles didn't know when the jeep made contact but he knew it had hit its mark by the sound of metal bending in and shattering glass. That was the only thing he heard before being tossed into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pain. That was all he could feel. His head felt like it was going to split into and he felt tired. He tried to move but it only succeeded in intensifying the ache in his head.

He forced his eyes open after a few failed attempts. He blinked away the blurriness until he was able to focus. He was in his jeep, which was a total wreck. The windows were smashed and Stiles didn't need to actually see the front end to know it was smashed in. The details were fuzzy at first but them he remembered the car that almost collided with his and dodging it. It was a blank after that but by the looks of it he didn't need to remember. Obviously he had ran off the road in the process and hit a tree. Yep, avoided hitting a car only to hit a tree.

His head was leaned back against the seat and could feel the blood running down the side of his face that had already dried. Great, he thought, dad's going to kill me.

He managed to make his body move and with what little strength he had was able to get out of the wreckage, even if that mean getting out by half crawling. He dropped to the ground. He was able to reach in his pocket for his cell phone which luckily had only cracked but still functioned. He speed dialed his father.

Stiles could feel his eyes getting heavier with each unanswered ring. He wanted whimper when his dad finally picked up.

"Sheriff Stilinski."

"Dad..." His voice sounded weak even to his own ears and John must have picked up on the distress in his sons tone.

"Stiles? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Leave it to his dad to throw out a million questions. "Wrecked...the jeep." Came his low response.

His breathing was becoming labored. Which only meant one of his lungs were punctured, maybe both. Sure felt like it.

"What? Are you alright?! Where are you?"

He knew his dad well enough to know that he was already out of his seat and frantically searching for his keys, that were no doubt in the cup on his desk. He wanted to to eye roll at the misplacement of the keys but he was to exhausted.

Then he remembered he actually didn't know his exact location. He was to angry earlier to even care where the road led him but now he's starting to think he should have paid attention.

"I don't...know. I was driving...away from Derek's old place." Stiles words were wheezed out.

"Stile's. I need you to listen to me. Don't try and move. I think you might have a collapsed lung. I am on my way. Just hold on." His dad's worried voice had him opening his eyes with no knowledge that he had even closed them.

He wanted to reply back but he had no strength left and he felt the phone slipping from his grasp, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear his father screaming his name over the other end but it was a distant sound that seemed to get farther away from him and with not much choice he let himself slip once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John's foot was slammed on the accelerator. His heart was hammering in his chest. His worry already hitting full throttle after the call from his son. His son who sounded far weaker than he'd like. Who, without a doubt, was seriously hurt. He needed to get to him and he needed to get to him now. The fact Stiles didn't know where he was, was alarming enough but it was when his son stopped talking, when the sound of metal hitting the ground had answered him instead and he knew Stiles was either to weak to talk anymore or was unconscious.

He sped in the direction of the hale house, an ambulance already ahead of him. His thoughts only on his son as he grabbed his phone and dialed Scotts number.

After several rings Scott answered.

"Scott. Listen I need to know where Stiles went. Were you with him?"

He could tell Scott was confused by his answer. "Yeah he was but he left a while ago. Why? What's going on?"

"He wrecked his jeep. He called me but he was really week and I think he passed out. He told me he left the old hale house." John asked for confirmation.

"What?! Yeah, he left an hour ago. I'll head out and look for him." Scotts voice trembled.

"You do that. Call me if you find him first." He ordered and ended the call before giving Scott a chance to reply.

He squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "I'm coming son. Just hang on."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott's face went pale as soon as the sherrif said Stiles wrecked his jeep and had passed out on the phone while calling for help. Kira was looking at his worriedly while Derek and Peter had heard it all, considering their advanced hearing,

"Scott, what's wrong?" Kira asked with concern.

Scott opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. His mind not getting past the sentence 'wrecked his jeep.'

Derek swallowed, answering for him. "Stiles. He was in an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Will Update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Scott raced out of the house and to where his motorcycle was parked by the side of the house, Kira right behind him. He grabbed the helmet and threw it to her then put his own on.

He waited till Kira was situated behind him and started the bike. It came to life with a roar and Scott wasted no time speeding off in the direction Stiles left in.

His mind was a mess of what ifs. What if he was to late? What if he couldn't find him? What if he was...he couldn't finish the sentence because he wouldn't believe after everything they have been through that Stiles was gone. It only fueled his need to get to Stiles faster and with a rev of the handle bar the motorcycle met a new speed limit.

Scott followed a good thirty minutes out before he seen headlights off in the distance but it wasn't the kind that came at you. These were off to the side and somehow he knew they belonged to a certain jeep.

Once he reached the wreck, he didn't even bother with turning off the ignition, concern for Stiles being his only objective. At first he thought Stiles was trapped in the jeep, maybe unable to get out but when he came around to the drivers side and came to a complete stop. Shocked because Stiles wasn't in the jeep. He was laying on his back with his mouth slightly hung open and the cell phone abandoned near his head. He couldn't tell if he was breathing. He looked dead.

Scott threw his helmet off. "Stiles!" Scott screamed his name before forcing his legs to move and fall on his knees by his best friend, not taking into consideration at the glass that scraped his jeans.

"Oh my god..." Kira wasn't as fast at getting to Stiles as Scott was and the sight that greeted her made her stomach jerk.

Scott was feeling for a pulse, any sign to let him know he hadn't lost his brother and he almost fell over in relief at the faint yet beating pulse under his finger tips. "He's alive..."

Kira planted herself beside him. "Thank god."

Scott grabbed Stiles hand in a gentle but firm grip. He took a deep breath as black vein's began to appear and move up his arm, taking Stiles pain and making it his own.

"I think there's something wrong with his breathing..." She noticed.

Scott was panting but managed to take most of the pain. He focused on Stiles breathing and realized exactly what the problem was. A collapsed lung. "His lungs are damaged..."

Kira took out her cell phone and was about to call for ambulance but froze when she heard sirens off in the distance.

"It's Mr. Stilinski. I have to flag him down." Scott realized as he stood up, not really wanting to leave his friends side but went out into the road to stop the approaching ambulance and police car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The ambulance ahead of him put on its breaks and slowed down. John was confused at the sudden stop until he seen someone flagging them down and after a closer look he realized it was Scott and then his eyes seen the jeep.

The whole front end was smashed in yet the lights were still in contact and where glass should have been, was now laying in shards around it but that's not what caught his attention. It was his son laying not a foot from it and not moving.

He pulled up alongside the ambulance and got out of the car, not bothering with shutting the door, and ran to Stile.

He was about to fall at his son's side until a pair of hands grabbed him, halting his movement. "Let go! That's my son!"

The medic held him back. "I'm sorry but let us do our job."

He wanted to protest but he knew they were right and nodded in understanding. "Just help my son."

The two medics went to Stiles side with a gurney. Before moving him they took not of his injuries. "We got young male with possible head trama and collapsed lung. His breathing is labored and his pulse is weakening. Come on, lets go!"

Scott watched as they put Stiles on the gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance. He was positive Stiles injuries weren't life threatening but it was so close...again.

"Scott." John was running towards him.

"How is he." He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to ride with him. I'll lock the car up and come back for it later. I wanted to thank you for finding him." John said sincerely.

Scott nodded fast, "Of course."

He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I mean it. Thank you."

"When he wakes up tell him ill be there." Scott said.

"I'll be sure to do that." He answered turning and running back to the ambulance before it decided to take off with out him.

Kira was standing by the motorcycle when Scott walked over to her. His eyes wouldn't stay off of what was now the jeep. If he had to count it would probably be the third time the jeep had been wrecked and Scott honestly don't know how Stiles always seemed to be hurt but not so seriously that it was life threatening. Except, this time was pretty serious.

"Lets get to the hospital." He insisted, getting a nod from Kira.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He heard beeping and knew he was in the hospital but he didn't want to open his eyes and it wasn't because he still felt weak, tho he did, but because he was tired, physically and emotionally but then he heard what sounded like a light sob, followed by someone's voice and knew it belonged to his dad.

"You gave me hell of a scare son. I can't lose you. Not again. So I need you to wake up. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours so I can be worried all over again." He teased though Stiles could tell it was forced.

He swallowed and tried prying his eyes open and was met with a harsh light and immediately closed then back. So instead he focused on trying to talk which wasn't as easier either considering the pressure he felt in his chest. "Da..."

Okay so he couldn't get the whole word out but he knew his dad heard him when he replied, "Stiles? Thank god."

"The light..." He managed to get out in a better tone.

Stiles heard movement and knew when the light was turned off by the way his eye lids got darker underneath and he opened his eyes, which landed on his father hovering over him. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

John grabbed the cup of water, thankful to Melissa for giving it to him to give to Stiles when he woke up. He placed it to his son's lips and watched as he drunk it. "Easy does it." He coached.

He pulled the cup away as Stiles licked his lips. "How did you find me."

"Scott did. You were thirty minutes out from the hale place. How did you wreck." He asked sadly.

Stiles turned his eyes towards the wall. "Some crazy driver was coming at me and we would have hit head on if I hadn't dodged it but I hit a tree instead."

John contemplated the scenario in his head on what was the worse and a head on collision was far worse that hitting a tree. "I'm not glad you got hurt but I'm glad you missed the car instead because then I'm not sure if..." His voice died off.

Stiles managed an eye roll. "Dad, I'm fine. Really but what..?"

John, understanding what he was asking, replied, "You obtained slight head trama but nothing to worry about. A broken rib that managed to puncture your lung. You've been here for a good ten hours. Scott and Lydia were here earlier but Melissa made then go home."

Stiles nodded and shut his eyes back. He was still weak and his chest was killing him. He didn't deny sleep especially when he felt the comfort of his fathers hand resting on his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott had visited the hospital twice. Once with Kira and the other with Lydia but his mother had insisted he go home and get rest himself that Stiles will be just fine but even hearing it doesn't really make him any less worried without actually knowing for sure but didn't make a protest.

Lydia, however, was reluctant to go but did after his mom's stern response about how they wouldn't be any good to Stiles if they were dead on their feet to. Thus, winning the argument.

Stiles stared up at the ceiling for the hundredth time. Several things going through his mind at once. He wondered if what Derek had said was true. If there was such a wolf amd the fact there was another Alpha in town but his main concern was for Stiles. He knew his friend wasn't up for anything involving werewolves even before the wreck. The no may be gone but it still left damage behind.

His thoughts were cut off by a howl. He was up and at the window before he even realized it but it wasn't a normal howl. It was a werewolves howl. One that didn't belong to a beta but am alpha and Scotts eyes had already turned a dark red as he stared out towards the woods. He knew it was Derek because Derek wasn't an alpha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I take it Stiles is fine?" Peter announced, not really caring if the teen was alive or dead.

"Scott said he would be okay." Derek answered tiredly.

"Leave it to Stiles to wreck his precious jeep for what? The third time?"

Derek was about to reply but it was well forgotten when he heard that howl. An alpha howl that sounded to close for comfort. He would say it was Scotts annoying call but in fact it sounded nothing like Scott. It was deeper. Meaner. Anything but calm. It was the true call of an alpha.

Peter arched a brow. "Well, by your expression, I'm guessing that's not Scott."

The howl vanished and Derek turned towards Peter, his eyes shining a bright blue. "No. It's not."

"Well. This should be interesting."

"Can you be at least a little bit concerned about this!" Derek snapped.

"Why should I. I really could care less about another alpha. I don't have to worry about it ripping my throat out but Scott? How you suppose an alpha acts when it comes across another alpha?" Peter said calmly.

"It will kill him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a few days before Stiles was able to leave the hospital and the pain was bearable. Scott had invited him over for a regular bro's night at his house, even though they haven't exactly stayed over at each others house since they were younger.

Scott was stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth while Stiles flipped in Star Wars, only agreeing to come over if he would watch it. He pushed play and threw the remote down.

Scott passed the pizza over to him. "So, how do you feel?"

He took the offered pizza with gratitude and answered, "A little sore but I'm okay."

Scott smiled. "You scared us man. You know I'm not sure your going to have much insurance left if you keep destroying the jeep."

Stiles had his mouth about as full as Scott had earlier. He swallowed and rubbed his stomach. Savoring its taste for all its worth. "Yeah, I don't know if my dad can afford it if it goes any higher."  
He joked back.

All joking aside, Scott asked seriously, "Lydia told me about what happened at your house."

Stiles froze. He really hoped she would have kept that between them because if anything he wanted to forget it ever happened but he couldn't ignore the pained expression on Scott's face. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. So he broke down in front of the girl he loved since they were kids and had a show of weakness? Only it was more than that because even though he blamed himself for the past few weeks, Lydia made him really look at his and Scotts relationship. They were brothers. Maybe not by blood but it was what they had been through and how they continuously had one another's back. It was that kind of bond that made the words he said to Scott that day true.

"She's right you know. We don't blame you. Not for Aiden and not for...Allison. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't stopped me at the motel. I never thanked you for that." Scott added.

Stiles couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "You don't need to thank me, man. Were brothers, right?"

Scott put his fist out. "Brothers."

Stiles smirked and also made his hand into a fist before hitting it lightly to Scotts. "Now watch the movie. Im tired of you never understanding my yoda jokes."

"Ain't my fault their lame." Scott mumbled.

"What was that."

"I said I'm watching it!"

Stiles glared at him without any real heat before turning back to the screen. "My jokes aren't lame. In fact they are brilliant. Your just jealous."

"Sure man. You can keep them." Scott hesitated for a moment. "Derek was right."

"Yeah? That's surprising. I never find Derek anything but a dick." He replied.

"There's another alpha."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya! Check it- this story is a complete, whole different direction, don't follow anything, LONG SHOT. It's a very long with two or three Parts! Yay! (Maybe not?) I do have some bad news, (If you are actually reading this undesired paragraph?) I don't know if this story is worth finishing. Think differently or agree that is a total waste of time? Let me know!
> 
> Story Line- Thus far- of the narrator kind- form (PS you know how a show comes on and narrates what's happened last? Yes that's what this pretty much means! I think O.O) 
> 
> Stiles- Scott. It's my fault. It's in my head everytime I close my eyes. The image of the people who died, Allison. Aiden. Their death's are the first thing I see.
> 
> Scott- "Stiles I don't blame you and neither does Lydia.
> 
> Lydia- "No one blames you, in fact all we could think about is saving you. All Scott could think about was saving you."
> 
> Nogitsune- "I'm as real as you, Stiles. I'm a thousand years old, you will never kill me. Chaos, remember? As long as it's around so will I."
> 
> Stiles- Everything that's happened, everything that we've been through, it can't end here. Not like this.
> 
> Derek- "It's a Wolf Demon. Part werewolf. Part demon with differences you can't comprehend."
> 
> Scott- "There's another alpha."
> 
> Stiles- How many more hits can we take?
> 
> Notes: Well that honestly sounded better in my head. Anyway on to the chapter! Thanks for reading!

Stiles stared at Scott for a good minute before he replied, "How are you sure."

"It howled. An alphas howl is different from a betas. Don't you remember? Peter and when we was trapped in the school? He was able to make me shift." He explained.

"How could I forget. My friend tried to kill me."

Scott's thoughts went back to that night in the abandoned school. He remembered Allison and her plea to stay but he knew what he had to do to ensure their safety. What he wasn't counting on was Peter forcing him to shift into a a werewolf and try make him kill his friends. The feeling he got, the absolute need to kill, was stronger than his will to stop but when he got to the classroom, where they all wondered what was taking him so long, it was Allison's voice that made him hesitate at first. As she kept talking the human side of him was able to draw back the wolf and he ran. The fact that he almost murdered the people he cared about was to much for him to handle. He always wondered if things had gone differently that night if he could have stopped but that was a 'what if' he'd rather not uncover.

"I was just glad I stopped myself. If not for Allison's voice..."

Stiles pained expression made it clear he still didn't like talking about Allison. "Yeah. She was your anchor right?"

Scott nodded half heartedly. "Was. When we broke up I had to find a new anchor. I had to be my own anchor."

"Whatever works, right." Stiles made a move to get up but grunted in pain.

Scott became concerned and stopped Stiles from moving around so much. "Your not really up to moving so much."

Stiles batted his hands away. "I'm fine."

Scott discarded the way Stiles pushed him away and helped him stand. He raised his friends shirt up revealing dis-colored skin of bruises. It looked like some tap danced on his chest. "What happened exactly."

Stiles pushed his shirt back down and took a seat on the bed, which he found much more comfortable than the floor and fumbled with his hands. "I got ran off the road. It's actually funny how I managed to dodge and incoming vehicle just to replace it with a tree."

Scott didn't miss the sarcastic tone in Stiles voice. He cringed at hearing just how close he came to hitting someone head on. The outcome would have been much worse and for that he was thankful. "Hey man its better than hitting a car."

Stiles laughed. "My dad said the same thing."

Scott set by his best friend, noting that they have not paid attention to the movie and that Stiles would definitely make him re-watch it. "Only proves were right but there's something else."

Stiles sighed loudly. "Don't tell me, it has something to with spirits."

Scott blinked. Okay half right. "Sord of. More like a wolf demon. I don't really know if that justifies as a spirit though." He mumbled the last sentence.

Stiles looked exaggerated for a moment before falling heavily back and yelped at the pain it caused his bruised ribs. "Wonderful. If psychotic foxes and blade wielding ninja's wasn't enough."

Scott agreed. "Well were not certain if its true. I'm not really sure why Derek is interested in so much."

"Who knows. No one really understands him. I don't understand him though he still scares me." Stiles assured staring at Scott's ceiling.

Scott thought on it for a moment. Looking back to when they first ran into Derek Stiles was anything but calm near him but that never stopped his friend from making insults and throwing threats out. He noticed a change in Stiles. He stood up to Derek without hesitation. Even commented about letting him bleed out when Kate had shot him with a bullet that was going to kill him for the simple reason that he didn't like him at all. Gone as far has punching him in the face after Derek had fell to the floor. Scott felt pride at his friends actions, not entirely sure if Stiles signed his death warrant after doing so.

"Maybe ill explain it to you at school tomorrow. You need rest." Scott pointed out.

"Your just trying to get out of watching Star Wars." Stiles accused.

Scott put his hands out in defense. "I'm not! Fine we'll finish watching it."

"Sure, just have to start it over since we missed most of it!"

Scott groaned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek ran as fast as his legs could carried him. He wasn't an alpha anymore but the way it felt to run like he was, and his eyes glowing a bright blue, not red, but all the same glowing made him feel like on.

Ever since hearing the alphas howl he had been searching every night for it and came up empty handed everytime. Did it even want to be found because its making it a challenge to even be recognized. It didn't leave any more of its scent behind- that or Derek just wasn't looking in the right directions- or was simply playing with them? At any rate it could already know that there were other werewolves in the area.

He continued to run until his chase led him to a river in the middle of the forest. The chilly night air blew and hit his skin like icicles but dismissed it, ignoring the way it felt on his skin.

He bent down. His reflection stared back at him and for a second it was a difference face looking back at him. He wasn't the same as when he first arrived in town. The man that came seeking revenge for his sisters death was no longer the man who didn't ask for somebody else's help. He was no longer the alpha he had been when he obtained it after killing infuriated him but not as much as the idea of Scott being a true alpha had. Even if a werewolf would challenge and kill him to gain the control to be an alpha it would fail because it wasn't a choice Scott made by killing to obtain the power. It was earned without greed for it.

Derek supposes he always knew there was something about the teen he latched onto. Something different than other werewolves and more accomplished. At first when he tried teaching him how to control the changes after been bitten , Scott was reluctant, refusing his help and blew him off but when Peter started threatening his loved ones Scott gained the courage to accept his help and help him control the wolf but he has changed. Derek saw that the moment he went from a beta to a true alpha.

He stood up, ready to call it a night and head back to the loft when the sound of a twig breaking had him spend around and glance in it direction but he didn't see anything but that didn't mean his wasn't alert. He backed up and that's when he saw it, eyes watching him from a far distance but they didn't reflect red but a bright yellow instead. So it wasn't the alpha but still a werewolf.

He turned, expecting to make a run for it but a sharp pain in the back of his head had him stopping and falling face first onto the leaf covered ground. His eyes half slits. He saw a shadow coming towards him and his closed as he was thrown into oblivion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles would be lying if he said it didn't feel great to be back at school. Scott had insisted that a few more days of rest wouldn't be such a bad idea but he only replied that he wouldn't push himself and everything will be fine.

He was shoving books into his locker and getting the ones he needed for his next class. He stopped short at grabbing his history book because his next class was coaches. Memories started to flood his mind on what happened out in the woods. Him tricking Scott to believe he was himself and getting the class exactly where he wanted. Exactly where he planted the trap.

He didn't realize his hands were shaking nor that Scott was suddenly at his side. "Stiles? Your hands are shaking. You okay?" He asked suspiciously.

Stiles hesitantly grabbed the book and shut his locker. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Scott wasn't convinced, knowing exactly what Stiles was thinking about. "Coach is fine. You know what they said, he'll be back in class in a couple weeks."

"Yeah, because getting an arrow in the gut isn't serious."

Scott put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Man, you got to stop. Putting all the blame on yourself doesn't help because it. Wasn't. You." Scott said the last part with nothing but truth.

Stiles nodded but he honestly didn't feel all that innocent. "Lets get to class. Any idea who is the substitute."

Scott shrugged, not hearing you was replacing coach except, "It's a guy is all I know."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I guessed that. Jeez Scott, not helpful."

Scott replied once again with a shrug.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek came to slowly with a pounding headache. His eyes opened and he was met with a dark room that held little light. He tried to searched his memory trying to remember how he got here.

He was laying on his back, obviously tied down, on a very cold table. It reminded him of the several other times he had been kidnapped and tortured by psychopaths. Only this time he didn't have any idea who held a grudge against him this time.

He tried breaking his arms free but his limbs were weaker than normal. Should've known they would limit my advantages' he thought angrily but that stop him from at least attempting to free himself from the bonds that held him.

"Struggle all you want Derek but your not getting loose." Said a high-pitched voice.

"Who's there?" Derek demanded with much venom to his question. He was honestly getting tired of being taken by people.

He heard movement before the other lights were turned on, blinding him and he shut his eyes at their penetration. He squeezed them tight before blinking them back open.

"You don't know me so don't worry but I know you Derek." His captor replied before stepping into his line of vision.

It was an older man, a little older than him. He was looking at Derek with yellow eyes. The same eyes that were in the forest but then who hit him? "How do you know me? I saw you which means your not on your own."

"My name is Daniel and of course I'm not. Come on Derek you know this. There can't be just one werewolf in a pack." Daniel said obviously.

Derek's chest rose and fell in barely held anger. How could he let some kid help get the drop on him and in any case, Scott has no idea that there is another pack of werewolves in town. "How many are you." He asked, least he can is keep him talking.

Daniel held his finger up and moved it from side to side. "Tsk tsk. Can't give away all the answers."

Derek bared his teeth with a growl deep in his throat. "Screw you."

Daniel only grinned before pulling out a syringe and flicking the tip of it. Derek's eyes widened with panic because he didn't know what its contents were and really didn't want to find out. "Don't worry Derek. He wont be back for quite some time. Right now I'm getting tired of hearing your voice."

Derek gritted his teeth has the needle made rough contact with his skin, the liquid ice cold as it traveled from his arm to the rest of his body. His vision started to blur and his whole body went from cold to blazing hot in an instant but all that was forgotten when his vision went black and he got tossed into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles and Scott took their regular seats. The substitute teacher wasn't in the classroom so Scott went about talking to Kira while Stiles stared at the book. Last time he was actually in the class was when they all were experiencing the after affects of the ritual that helped saved their parents.

The fact he was unable to read and dreamed while he was awake was complete insanity. Scott had told him he was asleep when his mind thought to talk to him through riddles and a language he had no idea how to understand. Instead Scott's expression was complete confusion and concern mixed together as he said, 'Dude, you weren't asleep,' and glanced at the notebook on his desk that had the complete sheet covered in 'wake up.' So he slammed the book shut.

His train of thought was disturbed when a man walked into the room and turned towards the students after placing his papers on the desk. "Hello class. I am Mr. Aaron Rodgers and ill be substituting for your teacher."


	7. NOT a Chapter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short One Shot. Tag to Season two Motel California Missing Scene. It's short but what can I say? (Nothing Really) just figure in between this story ill throw in some tags to episodes. Anyway Enjoy!
> 
> This is NOT a chapter. Thanks!

Lydia tackled Scott and Stiles to the ground after watching the flare that Stiles had just threw roll back towards them, back towards the gasoline. Her eyes were glassy with tears but she didn't hesitate to knock them out of harms way. 

She looked back once they were no longer in danger and what she saw in the fire had her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. It was someone, something clothed with a cape over its head but it was its face that had her shocked. It wasn't human and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared leaving only the flames behind and she was left to wonder if want she saw was just in her head.

She felt Stiles move under her as he looked up to meet her troubled gaze. His eyes drew back in confusion. "Lydia, what..?"

Scott stared into the fire and gulped. Realizing how close he had been to going through with it. Allison was breathing hard and staring at him with a mixture of concern, relief and fear. 

Lydia stood slowly and grabbed Stiles hand to help him up. "Is everyone okay?" She asked with a shaky voice. 

Scott just nodded and Allison shook her head but not to answer her friends question but because she never knew Scott thought that way and she turned away from them and walked to the front of the bus to lean heavily on it, Scott's eyes never leaving her back.

Scott managed to pull himself up. "What happened?" He asked in a lowered voice.

Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure but your not the only one that thought to take themselves out of the picture." 

Scott looked at him in panic. "What? Who! They aren't...."

"No. We got to them in time." He answered, gaining a relieved sigh from Scott. 

Stiles eyes wondered to the bus, a thought coming to him. "Scott. How did you get on the bus?" 

For a moment he looked like he had no idea himself until he remembered prying the door open. "Um. The door."

Stiles rose a brow. "Don't tell me you broke the door."

Lydia had left their side to go over to a shaken up Allison. "Allison? Are you okay."

Allison sniffled before turning her attention on Lydia, who was staring at her with a clam but somewhat pained expression. "What if he would have done it."

"He didn't. Stiles talked him out of it." She reminded. 

Allison shook her head in denial. "I know it wasn't him but I think he was really feeling that way."

Lydia casted her eyes down. She didn't know exactly what to say because although she though Allison wasn't partially right, she wasn't exactly wrong either. "I don't know but Scott is alive so instead of thinking about what would have happened be thankful that it didn't happen." She replied with a sly grin. "Okay?"

Allison agreed in silence both her Lydia turning towards Scott and Stiles as they approached them. "Ok new plan. Were sleeping on the bus. Away from water, saws and anything else that can cut through flesh." Stiles decided.

Scott was getting the door open that appeared to be quite easy though he hadn't done any real damage that ensured that is wasn't at well intact. "Yeah, I don't want to revisit that." He mumbled.

Lydia and Allison was the first to get on the bus. Scott was about to take a step forward when Stiles grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Stiles?"

Stiles looked troubled but let go of Scott's arm. His eyes rose to meet Scott's hazel ones. "First it was the cut that wouldn't heal. You stopped breathing Scott and now you almost got a front row seat to bon fire. I lost my mom. I don't want to lose you either."

Scott's face softened at his friends heartbroken words. "I didn't though. You got me through it."

Stiles let out a breath before giving a grin. "That's because I'm awesome."

Scott laughed. "Yeah. Lets get on the bus."

Stiles agreed, feeling the cold hair on his face and shivered. 

Allison and Lydia where already in their seats and were leaned up against the glass. Scott set on the other side, Stiles behind him. Laughing when Stiles said,

"Just tell me when coach makes an appearance so I can hide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short~


	8. Chapter 8

Derek was aware that he had been going in and out of unconsciousness but he couldn't stay awake. What ever had been in that shot had his senses completely thrown and his vision blurred everytime he managed to open his eyes. He was breathing hard and he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

He rolled his head from side to side, the burning sensation going through his entire body making the air around him seem thick. He managed to open his eyes a fraction. There was light around him instead of darkness and he realized he was standing.

Opening his eyes the rest of the way he found he was surrounded by a forest. There were trees around him that were half bear and half filled with multi color leaves. Confusion mixed with curiosity. He was positive that he was strapped down to a table and that what he was seeing had to be in his head.

"Come on, Derek!"

His head whipped around but he didn't see anything but that voice. He recognized it anywhere. He grew up listening to it most of his life. Cora.

"Alright! I'm coming."

That was his voice. At first he didn't recognize the place he was in but there was a memory forcing its way to the serface as he continued to listen to them.

"You got to see this!" Cora's voice rang out.

Derek tried to remember what happened that day because this was a memory he long forgot. He turned when he heard the sound of running off in the other direction and sprang forward to follow them until he saw a young girl running towards the river. It was Cora as well as a boy following after her, a younger version of himself.

"Cora! Where are you going! Mom doesn't like it when we leave the house!" His younger-self replied.

He followed un-noticed until they stopped at the river and watched from a distance.

Cora was catching her breath as Derek caught up with her and done the same. "Jeez Derek, your already out of breath?" She panted.

Derek looked at her and smirked, "You ain't exactly fit."

She rolled her eyes. "Im in better shape than you."

Derek straightened up, all joking out aside, "Cora. We aren't suppose to be out here. Not with that other werewolf stalking the woods."

"It's fine. Besides this is really awesome! I found it this morning!" She said, ignoring her brother's statement.

Derek sighed in defeat. "Fine. Show me and then we'll head back."

Cora's smile lit up her whole face, "Come on. It's this way." She said walking down the river.

She stopped and crouched down by something on the ground. Derek shortly joined her and looked at the dead animal before them in surprise. "It's a wolf..."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Derek stepped closer, careful not to be seen by them, to get a look at what was laying on the ground. It was a white wolf that looked as if it had been shot.

The younger Derek had his eyes drew in confusion as he studied the gunshot in its side. It wasn't a normal wolf but a werewolf. "Cora. We need to go." He said in slight urgency.

Cora looked up at her brother, ready to protest but quickly thought differently when she seen the serious but urgent expression on his face.

Derek rose to his feet with Cora. "Lets go. We don't need to be here."

"Derek. What's wrong?"

Derek snapped his eyes shut. He remembered finding the wolf and knowing without a doubt that it wasn't killed by a normal hunter. Even at that age Derek was well aware of the hunters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Something about the substitute is off." Scott said as he put his things in his locker.

Stiles was leaning up against the locker. "Seriously. Essay on Greek war? Yeah, he's definitely off."

Scott shut his locker but his gaze remained on it. There was something that didn't seem right but at the same time he couldn't quite place what it was. "I don't know man but I'm telling you something just don't seem right."

"It wouldn't be the first. Jennifer was a substitute and you seen how she turned out. Insane with major issues. Especially where she had a thing for Derek and that was the first sign of insanity." Stiles replied.

"Yeah who tried to sacrifice all our parents."

"Point is, she wont be the last. Maybe not hell bound on killing people and performing sacrificial rituals but, all the same."

"Not if I can help it." He mumbled, determined to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek came to slowly. The memory dying away into reality. He was back into the dark room but besides the throbbing headache his body no longer felt like it was boiling on the inside but he was still weak and his moving wasn't an option.

"Your awake."

Daniel came into his line of vision. "What do you want."

"Someone's impatient."

"Cut the crap!" Derek snapped, "You wouldn't have went through all the trouble to bring me here if you didn't have a reason."

Daniel nodded, not phased at the least at Derek's growl, "Your right. Who's in your pack."

"Your wasting your breath."

Daniel smiled. He had other ways of making the stubborn wolf talk that involved better methods. "We'll see. You'll talk."

Derek glared at him, refusing to back down as he caught sight at the gasoline container in Daniel's hands.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles was dreading the assignment. The last time he wrote a essay it was way off topic and the wrong one to be accurate. Coach had called John to discuss his lack of paying attention in his class. Then again that was before he knew werewolves were real.

Throwing his pack down on the bed, he clumsily fell down in his chair and ran tired hands down his face before deciding to get started on his essay and turned on his computer. The browser automatically popped up the last page he was on and he was about to close it out when he stopped. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed Scott's number but got only voicemail both times so he dialed Lydia's number instead.

"Lydia, can you come over? Yea its important. I think. Okay! I know. Just, can you get over here?" He hung up the phone and continued to stare at the picture on his computer screen.

Lydia showed up thirty minutes later looking irritated at the sudden call before getting rudely hung up on. "So what's so important?"

"I need you to give me a lift to the garage. I need to get to my jeep." He answered, already putting on his jacket.

Lydia folded her hands across her chest. "You going to tell me why."

"The night I wrecked, there was a picture I left in the seat." He answered, leading her out the door.

"A picture? It couldn't wait till you get the jeep back?" She asked as if it was a better option.

"No. I need to see it."

She gave him a weary look but didn't ask anymore about it. "Alright. But...don't hang up on me again."

"That's the Lydia we all know and love." He teased, receiving a glare for his efforts.

The garage was locked when they got there. Which Stiles figured would be and was well prepared. Lydia's eyes grew wide as he started to pick the lock. "You can't just break in!"

Stiles worked the pick in until he heard a soft click, "Technically, I ain't breaking in. I haven't broke anything." He replied opening the door.

"Yeah because picking a locked door just screams 'welcome'."

"Exactly. You coming?"

She hesitated at first but slowly walked in. "There. Happy."

Stiles walked over to his jeep that was a complete disaster. He didn't get a good look at it but now that he wasn't laying on the ground half conscious he could see the whole damage and cringed. The front end was caved in on itself.

He got the door open with ease and got into the drivers seat and looked around. Feeling up under the seats he finally found what he was looking for and grabbed it and got out. "Lets go."

Lydia dropped him off at his house, ignoring her questioning looks and wasted no time getting back on the laptop and opening the page. He looked at the photo then to the picture on the screen and back to the photo. They were different except one of the men stood in both pictures.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott was setting in the kitchen, his gaze firmly fixed ahead of him towards the window and was trying to organize his thoughts. He missed Allison. He would give anything to hear her voice or see her again. He meant it when he said he didn't blame Stiles but he hated the nogitsune that wore his best friends face because even though it wasn't Stiles it was his image and that's what he see's when imagines that night. Sure the nogitsune had not delivered the killing blow, had not stabbed Allison but he controlled the Oni just as he controlled Stiles.

He gripped the end of the table in quiet rage as he thought about the fight in the school. The nogitsune had tricked them. Making them think that they had no options except the one it gave them, demanding for Scott to kill Stiles, to let him fall on his own sword but it was how Stiles was going to willingly take his own life by plunging the sword in his stomach. Scott ignored the Oni. His only concern at keeping that from happening but in the end Stiles out smarted the thousand year old spirit. A Devine move.

Scott relaxed his hand, it didn't happen, Stiles is alive he thought.

"Scott? Are you alright." Melissa appeared leaned up against the wall.

Scott didn't answer. His throat felt tight and his eyes were betraying him as water formed in them. He felt his mother wrap her hands around him in a comforting gesture like she had the night of Allison's death and it only made him feel more sorrow because it was real. Allison was dead and she died in his arms.

"Scott." She moved around till she could see his face. "Why don't you go to bed, huh? Get some rest."

Scott swallowed thickly. "How do you move past something like that."

Melissa frowned. "You don't. Not fully but its life. I know its cruel but that's the way it is. We make a way to get past it." She answered rubbing light circles on his back.

Scott let her words run through his head. "What if we don't know how."

"Then, you learn how."

Scott went silent for a moment before looking at her. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled. "Bed."

He nodded before getting up and heading upstairs to his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was in the room his cell phone went off showing a text from Peter.

Derek is missing.

Scott's let his eyes raised and fell on the window. A certain feeling of unease settling in the quiet room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek was panting. He had been electrocuted, stabbed, and beat but he did not break or give Daniel the satisfaction instead succeeded in making him angrier as he looked at Derek with hatred in his eyes. The torture being proven pointless but he tilted his head as he said, "I'm sure you have heard of human sacrifice?"

Derek was still panting, "It was...performed to please...the gods." He breathed each word in sarcasm.

Daniel grabbed the gasoline once again, having decided not to use it earlier and walked around the table while pouring it on the ground. "Did you know that they didn't hesitate to sacrifice children? They considered it an offering to a deity. There were different ways to kill a human. My favorite is how they tied the human to a post and set it on fire."

Derek weakly pulled on his restraints. Something told him he was trapped with a nutcase that wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "That was ages ago! It's considered murder now." He stated calmly, though he felt anything but.

"Then again you have a history with fire." Daniel dropped the container and dug in his pocket for the lighter, flipping it open. "You whole family burnt and you? You just got lucky."

Derek's breath quickened but not out of fear that he was about to be surrounded by fire but his anger was evident. His eyes were no longer green orbs but a fiery blue as he bearing his teeth with a roar.

"That's enough."

Derek turned to the man that entered the room.

Daniel closed the lighter but didn't say anything.

The man walked over to Derek. His red eyes staring into his blue ones. "So your the alpha!"

The man didn't bother answering him as he looked at Daniel and nodded his head as he walked over to the other table, picking up syringe and Derek knew what was coming next but his mind was focused on the alpha who was staring at him in a calm manner.

Derek groaned and closed his eyes tightly as the same sensation came back after the needle was pushed into his skin once more and his eyes rolled back into his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek held her hand, coaching her to follow him as they snuck inside the building completely unheard as a man patrolling the area walked by. He felt Paige tense beside him and he gripped her hand with reassurance. "It's okay. He didn't see us."

They walked farther into the abandoned building. Derek guided her to a spot where he was sure no one would find them before turning to her and leaned his head towards her until their foreheads were touching. "I'll think of something." He said in a low voice.

She shook her head without a word as he leaned back and grabbed her face in his hands. "I want to be with you." He said more firmly.

"I know. I want to be with you to Derek."

He leaned in and gently planted his lips against hers in a tender embrace. Kissing her with passion, savoring her, before pulling back.

(Break)

"Paige..."

Daniel stole a glance at the unconscious werewolf as he suddenly mumbled a name. Wondering who Paige was. He knew about Derek and his family. He had heard stories and when he was told to grab Derek Hale well that just made him more curious towards his history.

"He'll dream memories of the ones he wishes to forget. That's the effect of the dose."

Daniel turned towards the man. A grin forming on his lips. "The perfect torture. So. How's school as a new teacher?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was Saturday and the first thing Stiles did was text Scott to meet him at his place. The picture he had found in the woods was apart of something but he didn't know what.

Stiles paced back and forth until he hears the familiar sound of Scotts motorcycle pulling up in the driveway and didn't give his friend time to knock before opening the door. "Hey. What did you need to talk to me about." Scott asked while he stepped inside.

"I'll tell you in my room."

Stiles shut his door quietly, not wanting to wake his father up and faced Scott. "You remember when we were in the woods and I found that picture?"

Scott took a seat on the side of the bed. "Yeah. Why?"

Stiles remained standing as he grabbed the laptop and opened the article for Scott to see. "Look. This is a few towns over from here."

Scott took the computer from Stiles and started to read it. "So a family was murdered by gunshots? What does that have to do with the picture."

"Look at that picture and look at this one." Stiles handed him the picture.

Scott took a minute to study both photos. "It's the same guy."

"Exactly but the weird part is, those are different people with him. You don't think that's a little odd?" Stiles emphasized spreading his arms out.

Scott put the computer down. "Maybe."

"There's got to be a reason that the picture was there."

Scott stood, "I'm not saying there ain't but right now we have a bigger problem."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair. "What problem?"

"Derek's missing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You want me to help you find Derek?" Chris Argent asked the two teenagers standing in front of him with a tossed eyebrow.

"Yes. He's missing. Peter hasn't seen him in almost two days." Scott answered.

Chris continued taking apart and re-putting his gun together. "How do you know he's missing."

"Because we know Derek, has much as it pains me to say that, and it wouldn't be the first time." Stiles said knowingly.

"I think Derek's in trouble."

Chris placed the gun down on the table. Derek had turned from his enemy to his friend, even saved him more times than he can count and he owed him. "Okay. We need to find out where he was last."

Scott remembered Peter telling him, "He was out near the old hale house."

Chris grabbed his gun and placed it in the back of his pants. "We'll start there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chris pulled up to the house and parked his car. Scott and Stiles got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Scott closed his eyes and focused on the air around him. Derek's scent was there. It was faint but it still lingered along with two more scents. One was completely different from Derek's and the other. "Derek was here but so was someone else."

Stiles looked off towards the trees. "Who?"

"I don't know."

Chris walked up to them. "Well I'm sure it wasn't a hunter but it could be another werewolf."

Scott let his wolf side come out. The hair grew out on his face and his eyes turned red as he dashed forward in attempt to uncover Derek's whereabouts.

Stiles watched as Scott wolfed lit and took off into the trees, leaving him and Chris to search on their own.

Chris started walking in a different direction with Stiles following behind. He wondered if Chris looked at him and saw the Nogitsune that was responsible for his daughters death. The silence made him think that maybe he did until he spoke, "Scott asked me, how I was doing it. How I was able to keep it together even though Allison was dead."

Stiles held his head down in shame. "It's my fault..."

"Stiles, I was going to shoot you. I would have if the Oni hadn't showed up. I was more worried keeping people safe that I didn't think, I didn't hesitate to in putting down a teenage boy." Chris replied without looking at him.

Stiles did wonder on that, "Why didn't you."

Chris stopped. "Because that's not who I am, and that wasn't who you were. If I had I wouldn't not only be breaking a code but I would be killing an innocent kid. Stiles, everyone put their life on the line to save you an thought there were...casualties, they did. Blaming yourself for something that wasn't in your control wont bring them back nor would make a difference or change the fact that it wasn't you." He replied honestly.

He didn't know what to say so he nodded.

Chris started walking again. "I don't blame you for my daughter." He added in a low voice but Stiles heard it.

They walked farther out and Chris was looking at the ground for any proof that Derek was there and bent down when he noticed the ground was dug up slightly. "Someone was here."

"Derek?"

"Yes but look. By the way the ground is darker here it looks like someone was dragged but it does a little out. Which means they picked the body up."

"So Derek got jumped? Here I thought Derek was as badass as he led on." Stiles smirked.

Scott appeared walking up to them. "The scent doesn't go farther than a few feet."

Stiles asked, "Do you know if there's any underground passage ways besides the one we already know about?"

Chris shook his head. "Afraid not."

Scott's face was back to normal. "Then we'll have to look. Derek's here somewhere."

"We will have to look tomorrow. It'll be night soon." Chris decided.

Scott looked hesitant but agreed. "We'll meet back here at twelve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I wanted to point out, I was going to have him remember when Paige died but I'm not sure if they ever really said how she died. They did say that Derek kills her because she was given the bite and her body rejected it so I'm not sure how to write that out so I probably wont! Lol but anyway hope ya enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> sorry for ANY misspellings


	10. Chapter 10

It's said that its easier when everything becomes clear and you know what you have to do but they never realized just how hard that is because they fail to see the breaking of the heart.

•••••••••••••••••••••••• CHAPTER TEN •••••••••••••••••••••••••

Derek couldn't deny the tears that shown in his eyes. The pain in his chest as his heart ached in sorrow, holding Paige in his arms on the ground. Listening has her life was slipping away with each labored breath and he held her, afraid that if he let go she would be gone.

She was weak and her grip on his arm was so light he didn't feel her touch. With his other hand he gripped hers and drew out the pain when she started to groan in agony. Her distressed cries making him clench his teeth.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" She asked knowingly and without glancing at him.

He couldn't answer, couldn't make his voice work. He wanted to tell her that she would be okay but he knew you couldn't deny death no matter how badly you wish you could so he nodded slowly.

She breathed shakily, "It hurts. I...I can't. I can't take it anymore. Derek..."

Derek's eyes clenched shut. Her pain became his and he rocked with her back and forth, wanting to make all the suffering she was feeling disappear.

She pleaded brokenly, "Please..." Begging him to end it, to take away the pain.

Derek's eyes were clouded. His composure just about to the breaking point because he knew what she was asking and so he shifted their position and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry openly.

"I'm sorry..." He said heartbroken.

He looked up, eyes turning a golden yellow and he let out a pained yell and with all his strength squeezed her tightly, breaking her neck under the pressure. "I'm sorry..." He repeated as she grew limp in his arms but he didn't let go.

He stayed like that, clutching her body, as his own was shaking, until Peter had come and took her from his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles was leaned back on his bed. He wondered back to the picture he found and the one in the news report. Something was there and he didn't know what but he had a feeling it had something to do with the alpha and considering anything that even came close to being Supernatural was usually something they had to fight, then they had a bad feeling about that to.

There was a knock at the door, assuming it was his dad he said casually, "Come in, dad."

He raised up as the door was opened and he froze. It wasn't his dad that stood in the doorway of his room.

"Malia?"

She smiled lightly and shut the door. "The sheriff let me in..." She explained unsure.

Stiles stood and walked over to her and without hesitation wrapped his arms around her. Not surprised when didn't return the gesture. When he first met Malia, and not when she had turned back into human but at Echo House, She threw out the fact she wasn't fond of him or Scott for changing her back and while trying to uncover what Echo House was hiding Malia had admitted that she had never had physical contact before, seeing she was an animal most of her life and Stiles found himself kissing her.

It was one of those moments that just happened without any reason.

He pulled back and saw she was staring at him. "Stiles, that day at Echo House, I don't remember what happened. I remember the guy hit me and knocked me out but then I woke up tied to a chair and you were gone."

There was all seriousness in her question, though it wasn't asked straight out. "You don't?"

She shook her head, not breaking eye contact. "No. What happened."

"I..."

Stiles answer was cut off as she pressed their lips together. Her mouth was rough but her lips were soft though demanding and she placed her hands to the sides of his face. His eyes closed and he kissed her back.

She slowly pulled away. "I'm pretty sure you saved my life though I could have taken care of my self." She said confidently.

Stiles was speechless.

"Thank you." She added as she backed away and opened the door. "I forgot to say that when Scott was teaching me control."

"Malia, wait. Do you really have to go."

She barely turned her head to the side to look at him and without an answer walked out and closed the door.

Stiles was confused. He didn't think he would ever understand her but at the same time he couldn't deny the feelings that had started to build for her but then he remembered she asked him what happened but left without an explanation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott was at the animal clinic after informing Deaton that Derek had been taken.

"You think it could be the alpha?" Deaton asked curiously.

Scott was petting the dog that Deaton had recently been nursing back to health. "Yeah. Me and Derek both heard the howl. Im not one hundred percent sure that he was taken by the Alpha but someone has him."

Deaton walked over to the table where the dog laid as it let Scott pet it. "If that's the case you have to find him. The alpha will do anything it can to know who Derek's pack is."

Scott stopped his side to side motions and just let his hand rest on the animals fur. "I think I know who the alpha is."

Deaton tilted his head slightly to the side at Scotts reply. "Who."

Scott met Deaton's gaze. "It's..."

Scotts voice cut off as a loud crash echoed from outside and he ran from the room and out the door just in time to see something running off towards the woods and away from the clinic and he gave chase, leaving a shocked Deaton to watch his retreating back.

Scott ran as fast as he could off towards the clearing of the woods where he was sure it had gone and stopped when whatever it was had already vanished out of site. He looked around in confusion before turning back and back to Deaton.

Deaton waited till Scott was back in sight and walking towards him. "It got away?"

"It was a werewolf but it wasn't the same scent as the ones who took Derek. It's different." Scott replied looking back towards the trees.

"Question is, why was it here."

That was a good question and it only made Scott worry more on what they were really dealing with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles was up and heading downstairs by nine and walked into the kitchen to find his dad, dressed in uniform, looking more stressed than usual as he stood next to the window. "Dad? Everything okay."

John turned towards his son, not hearing him come down the stairs. "Yeah, I just got a call from the garage. Someone broke in."

Stiles was grabbing something out of the fridge when he turned curious eyes to his father, 'A break in? Wait a minute, my jeep!" He exclaimed, remembering that his jeep had been in the garage since the wreck.

John held a hand out, "I'm sure the jeep is fine. Well, as it was when he arrived."

"Do they know who did it?"

John's face scrunched up, "That's what I got to talk to you about. The garage door was torn to pieces with claw marks going across it. I'm sure that's not anything natural."

"No. It sounds like a werewolf but Scott might be able to tell." Stiles assured receiving a firm glare from John.

"It's a crime scene. I don't want you or Scott going anywhere near the garage, got it?" His decision held no room for argument.

"But Dad, if this is a werewolf then don't you think we need to know?" He tried to reason.

"My word is final and Stiles, so help me, if you decide to disobey me and sneak out tonight I will ground you for life. I have to go." Was his fathers final decision as he grabbed his keys and left.

Stiles had his cell phone out and was dialing Scott. Thankful that Scott picked up on the third ring.

"Scott, I think we got a problem."


	11. Chapter 11

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Chapter Eleven••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Scott was waiting patiently with Chris at the hale house when they spotted Lydia's vehicle pulling up.

Lydia and Stiles got out of the car and walked up to Scott and Chris. Lydia's arms crossed with that look that said 'you were hiding something from me and you better explain.' "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Scott looked at Chris than at Stiles. "Derek was taken by the Alpha and were here to find him." He blurted out.

She rose a brow. "And you thought that I wouldn't be able to help?" Her tone was calm but the accusation was clear.

Stiles answered, "We knew you could help but we thought for once you shouldn't get involved, not after..."

She looked at him in disbelief, "And your in shape to be? Stiles, you were possessed and on the brink of death, then you wrecked your jeep! I don't see how you should be involved either."

"Either way we need all the help we can get. We need to focus on finding Derek." Scott intervened.

"Scott's right. The more time we waste, the possibility that Derek is already dead is looking more possible by the minute." Chris pointed out.

Lydia still had her arms folded. The fact that they thought she was better of not knowing pissed her off because after everything she's been though, being kidnapped, losing her best friend, and Aiden, which in her opinion, who's relationship was more in the category of 'friends with benefits.' She deserved to be apart of this. She needed to be apart of it.

"Not to mention that someone broke into the garage." Stiles said wearily.

Scott nodded. "I don't think its with the werewolves that have Derek. The scent was completely different."

"It will have to be dealt with once we get Derek. Scott, me and you will look towards the north of here, Lydia you and Stiles take the opposite but if we find ANYTHING that might indicate their holdup don't rush in. We'll meet back here in am hour and go from there." Chris instructed.

If anything, Chris was a devoted hunter and knew how to handle situations with ease.

Stiles looked at Lydia, who refused to meet his eyes, obviously still mad. "Let's go."

"Alright. Remember. One hour." He repeated.

Once separated, Chris and Scott went one way and Stiles and Lydia went the other.

Stiles would steal glances at Lydia every few foot, unable to think of anything to say. He remembered what she had said to him in his room and how she comforted him as he completely broke down. He didn't know how to handle what the nogitsune left in its wake and blamed himself for the disaster at the end but Lydia completely trusted him and tried convincing him that he wasn't at fault. Except he knew better.

"Your staring." She said, knocking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry..."

Lydia did that eye roll that only she could manage. "Look, I forgive you for not telling me anything but I don't approve. I'm capable of handling it. I mean your talking about a girl who manages to know when people die and ill never get used to how insane that sounds every time I say it." She added the last part with a shudder.

Stiles smiled at her stubbornness and knew all to well that she was able to hold her own but he wouldn't stop worrying about her. He was caught off by what she said next.

"So you and Malia, huh?"

His body tensed slightly, wondering how she knew about that and if there was anything else she knew. "Oh, were friends. She helped me out in Echo House."

She grinned knowingly. "You sure that's all?" She asked finally moving her attention towards him in interest.

"Lydia, we are friends, nothing else."

She still wore that grin and immediately he knew he was fighting a losing battle by explaining because when it came to Lydia she never backed down from her suspicions, not if she thought she was right.

They continued to walk and look for anything out if place but it was the same result. Nothing. Stiles set heavily on the ground, leaned up against the tree. His body still wasn't healed fully and it strained his still bruised ribs with the effort. Lydia had slid next to him. Her concern showing through her expression. "You okay?"

Stiles had his eyes closed. "My ribs just hurt. Remind me to track down that car that ran me off the road and give him some friendly advice on how to drive." He scoffed.

"No offense but your driving isn't any better considering you hit a tree. That wasn't moving." She replied with humor.

Stiles defended his action of swerving to avoid the car and that the tree just magically appeared just so he would hit it, "You should take it up with the tree."

She giggled at his putting the blame on tree that just happened to be in his path.

They set there in silence before Stiles said in a low voice, "We should continue looking."

Lydia was getting ready to stand so that she could help him up when she froze in her action to do so.

"How long does he plan on keeping that worthless wolf." A voice suddenly rang out.

Lydia looked at Stiles in panic, realization that it belonged to whoever took Derek. Stiles put his finger to his mouth in 'shh' motion.

"You know the drill. We find out about his pack so we can kill them and then we kill him. Simple." It was a different voice.

Stiles already knew that the alpha was looking to seek out the pack but he wondered why it had come to Beacon Hills in the first place. Lydia was staring at him with her lips curled, being as still as possible because the voices were close and if they made any sound they were so screwed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott was trying to catch the scents again but it was like they had completely disappeared without any trace that they were there before. His frustration was growing with each dead end they came to.

Chris was watching him out of the corner of his eyes with amusement. He didn't need the senses of a werewolf to know that Scott was getting irritated but he understood because if anything he felt just as frustrated as he did.

He liked Derek. At first, killing Derek, that was his main concern. Was to find and kill Derek because of a misunderstanding. That and Scott had convinced him Derek wasn't killing people and that they needed him but then he formed a friendship with him though Derek denied that they were nothing more than accomplices but that day at the sheriff's proved otherwise.

Chris told him to play it cool because he didn't want to add even more suspicion to them thanks to the nogitsune and Derek refused to be shaken by a psychotic fox but complied complied after he asked once more and Derek told him plainly that if something happened don't expect him to save his life.

Yet that's what he had done. Once the deputies started to run and cause a scene he knew that something was about to happen and when he saw Derek's attention go towards the glass behind them and into Mr. Stilinski's office and turned back to him with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes opened wide, that was all the warning he had before Derek shouted. "Get down!"

Next thing he knew Derek had place his body over his in attempt to shield him from an explosion that followed after and saved his life after saying he wouldn't.

He was aware that Scott stopped and was glancing around. "What is it?"

"There close." Scott replied, finally catching a scent.

Chris spoke, "How close."

Scott turned to face behind him. It was clear where the scent was coming from but it wasn't anywhere near them. In fact it was in the other direction, towards Stile and Lydia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles listened as footsteps started to retreat away from them before completely disappearing. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding but his relief turned into panic as he felt his arms being grabbed and he was tossed backwards and was being dragged and began to kick out.

"Stiles!" Lydia's cry had him looking to where she was before to find that someone had her up on her feet and their hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her words.

"We have a couple of ease droppers." He declared with a smirk.

He wanted to scream, tell them to let her go but before he could say anything he was being roughly hauled up to his feet and turned around to face his attacker and wasn't surprised to find yellow eyes glaring into his with such anger that his breath hitched. "It's not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations."

"It's not nice sneaking up on people listening to other people's conversation, either." He retorted back and in return received a right hook to his jaw hard enough to turn his head completely to the side.

He tasted the familiar tang of blood at his split lip and he found himself spitting it out. He remembered the beating the old man gave him and came to a conclusion that the punches he got from him was in comparison to the one he just got but then again when your a werewolf who needs normal strength.

Lydia was struggling in his hands. Her throat starting to burn from the pressure bur she continued to stare at Stiles in horror as the man punched him. Hard.

She felt her own attackers grip loosen to allow her to breath and she chocked before taken in much needed air but the hands stayed on her throat.

She screamed when the man punched Stiles so hard in the stomach that it sent him back and he hit the ground, his hands gripping his already bruised chest. His face was pinched up in pain as he tried to catch his breath and Lydia knew that they were in serious trouble.

"I think Damion will want to know about this. I'm guessing your out here for a reason."

Stiles glared at him, having caught his breath but he didn't get to reply because he was hit once again only this time it sent him into unconsciousness, vaguely aware of Lydia's scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scene(s) to Abomination 
> 
> A/N:That episode was amazing though Scotts lack of friendship kinda ticked me off to say the least, I mean Stiles was going to drown! Luckily Scott made it in time. This is two missing scenes. One at the beginning when Stiles got picked up by Scott and this other when he knew how to find Stiles at the pool. So enjoy! Hope ya like it!
> 
> Not A Chapter•••••

Stiles decided to go to the garage, still fuming that Erica had not only sabotaged the jeep but used a part from it to knock him out and put him in the dumpster where he gained consciousness with a pounding headache. He was beyond mad.

He entered the garage to find the mechanic working on his jeep. "Hey. Hey!" He said more loudly over the noise of the tool.

He walked over to him. "Wh..." He pointed at his jeep with slight annoyance. "What do you think your doing? All I needed was a starter."

The man didn't even look at him as he informed, "Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has gotta be replaced, too."

Stiles eyes searched under the car before he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Why do I get the feeling your slightly overestimating the damage."

Though when the guy replied that it would cost around 1,200 parts and labor that was it. Stiles didn't have that kind of money and if he did he wouldn't blow it on parts the jeep didn't need. "This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter! And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is!" He replied with his arms stretched out .

He stopped what he was doing and turned to Stiles. "You know what a limited slip differential is?"

"Uh..." Stiles honestly didn't know and his expression was blank. "No.."

He turned back to doing his work and said, "Yeah, could run you more, like, 1,500."

Stiles shook his head, obviously not winning the argument, "Ok, just finish," and turned around and back towards the door, I'll be back here seething with impotent rage." He added under his breath.

He grabbed the handle but his hand slipped off and eyes drew together at the now slimy feel on his hand and he noticed it coated the door but thought nothing of it. "Oh, that's real sanitary!"

He opened the door with more force that necessary and advanced on wiping the slime off his hand and onto his jacket but his attention went on the picture hanging on the building that he recognized was the mechanic. He was wearing a lacrosse uniform.

Sighing, he said, "Figures."

As he took his phone out, wanting to dial his dad to inform him about the supposed parts that he would need for the jeep, he felt his arms start to go numb but it was the fact that he couldn't get them to move at all and found them shaking as the phone slid from his grasp and hit the floor in a clatter.

His breathing was heavy as he looked back in the garage and at the guy. Something moved in the darkness and his eyes were glued to what looked like a claw drawing from the shadows. "Oh..." He breathed, both out of panic and shock.

He had to warn the guy somehow but his body was frozen in place. "Hey..."

"Hey!" He said a little louder but he didn't hear him, instead his hand flew up to his neck and turned towards something but Stiles couldn't see what it was.

"Hey!" His voice was now a panic when he saw him fall to the floor.

Stiles went to move but it was like his body had locked up and he grunted as he to fell to the ground but rather than laying there he more or less crawled to where his phone had dropped abandoned on the floor, also giving him a clear view of the mechanic.

Stiles so his mouth move, no doubt asking for help but he couldn't move.

He could barely move his hand as he started to dial 911. He watched as the machine holding his jeep was lowering down and towards him. His eyes grew glassy as he felt helpless. The fact that he was about to watch someone die right in front of his eyes. An image he was sure he wouldn't get out of his head.

Stiles closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see the scene that was unfolding.

He shuddered at the machine stopped and slowly opened his eyes but he was greeted with a creature on the other side of the door as it hissed and he gasped.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator picked up but his eyes were on the thing that was staring at him.

It tilted its head as it stared at him before it gave one last hiss and disappeared.

"Sir? What is your emergency."

Stiles mouth opened but no words would form. He was to shocked and his body still denied the ability to move. What was that? It wasn't a werewolf but something completely different and he already knew that the source of his sudden paralysis came from touching the substance on the door which no doubt came from it but it was the way he looked at him. A mixture of hate and recognition in its eyes but Stiles could not place what it was.

He licked his lips, forcing his voice to work. "Garage...there was an accident..."

"Okay sir, are you hurt?" She answered calmly.

His face twitched. He didn't have time for a million questions. "No..."

"Okay we have an ambulance on route to your location."

Stiles pushed the end button. His breathing was starting to get back to normal and the numbness was slowly fading from his body and he could feel his limbs. He patiently waited for the ambulance, knowing his father would be there soon to, his focus on anything but looking back into the garage at the now dead mechanic.

The ambulance didn't arrive for a good fifteen minutes. In which Stiles was able to set up in a sitting position and watched as it pulled in fast and two EMT's rushed out and towards him, already looking him over for injuries, with more than a little frustration he said, "I'm fine! The guy in the garage..."

They seemed to take his hint, satisfied that he didn't seem to be completely hurt, and rushed inside. Stiles hears them gasp at the sight.

One of the ambulance drivers came over to him and helped him to his feet, slightly unsteady, and led him over to the ambulance at the same time he hears the wail of a police car, his dad.

Stiles wasn't surprised when his dad got out of the car, his eyes widening once the caught sight of him and he ran to his son who grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. "Stiles, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked pulling away from him.

"Yeah, dad. I don't know. I walked in and the jeep was literally on top of him." Stiles lied easily, planting himself in the on the back of the ambulance

John eyed his son as he set by him. "You sure?"

Stiles was rubbing his hand, trying to work the rest of the numbness out when he saw another car pulling up who he realized was Scott.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. Can I just get out of here now?" He answered, this time shaking his hand out.

He listened as his father explained that if there was something that he couldn't tell him but he angrily asked if he thought he was lying, even though he was, he hated being questioned. Other times it didn't bother him but he just been paralyzed and had a front row seat to someone being killed. It bothered him.

Though he knew he was just worried about him, afraid that he thought he couldn't talk incase someone wanted to permanently shut him up. "I didn't see anything. At all. Can I go now, please." He replied with more force than necessary.

John reluctantly dropped it and said, "Sure. But not in the jeep. Were going to have to impound it. Sorry, kid, evidence."

Stiles figured that was obvious but he still sighed in annoyance. "Look, at least make sure they wash it!" He hollered out because in all honestly he didn't not want to look at the blood that coated his usual blue jeep.

He felt in his pocket for his phone, his hands shaking still but able to fully move them with ease and called Scott, who answered on the fourth ring.

"Scott, can you uh, come pick me up at the garage?" He asked because considering his jeep was being worked on he didn't have a ride.

Scott didn't answer for a moment, "I can't. I'm waiting on Allison." Was his simple reply.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friends constant need to be around Allison. "Dude. My jeep is out of commission, that now has some dudes blood on it, and I don't have a ride."

That got a reaction out of Scott. "Blood? What happened! You okay?"

"Dude, one question at a time. Yes, blood. I think we have more than werewolves to worry about now and besides getting paralyzed I'm perfect." There was sarcasm in his reply but he didn't care.

He knew Scott was debating on what to do without having to look at him. "I'll be there."

"Thanks." Stiles hung up the phone and leaned up against the building as he waited on Scott, dreading the fact that whatever he saw tonight knew him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just put the actual scene with the two missing scenes lol hope ya liked it! The other missing scene will be put on here 2mar. Sorry about ANY mistakes that I know is in this story and misspellings. I wanted to thank Stilinski Power for sticking with me on this! Glad ya like it so far!


	13. Chapter 13

They were running. Scott had a feeling that Stiles and Lydia were in trouble by the same ones who had Derek but he stopped, actually almost falling over, and covered his ears at the all to familiar sound. Lydia's scream.

Chris stopped beside him, panting. Scott had suddenly took off without explaining why he was going back the other way. "Scott? What is it?" He asked noticing his distress.

Scott had his teeth clenched. He always wondered how just one scream can make his ears feel like there are about to explode but he slowly dropped his hands now that the sound had stopped. "Lydia. She's in trouble." He answered in concern.

Chris straightened up and stared ahead of them. "We better hurry then." Avoiding asking Scott how he knew that.

Scott nodded in agreement. "I smelled them. That's how I knew they were in the other direction."

Chris looked back at him. He had to admit Scott surprised him. When he learned that his daughter was with a werewolf he made it point blank to her by showing her what he really was. Allison was shocked and terrified at first but he would have done things differently because it only succeeded in getting her to turn to Kate instead out of resentment towards him and that's how Kate was foolish enough to get herself killed.

He was not aware of his sister's betrayal towards the code. He did not know that it was her who burnt the hale house down and killing almost everyone in it. Including kids and at first he denied it. For the simple reason she was family and he didn't want to think how easy it was for her to betray everything they were, to go against all that they believed but he also one Kate's hate towards Derek. Though he didn't know the full story.

"We need to get to Stiles and Lydia."

Chris looked over at him. "Yeah and lets just pray were not to late."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To say Stiles wasn't in pain would be a complete and total lie because that is exactly the only thing he feels. His head was throbbing and his chest, if possible, was hurting even more than before.

He tried to open his eyes but when he did his vision was blurred and everything was spinning. He moved his arm to reach up and grab his head but he found he could only move them half way and he heard the distant sound of chains clattering and somewhere through his foggy mind, he realized it was because he was chained to something.

Panic rose and he fought through the dizziness and forced his eyes to completely open. He was in a small that was barely lit and it was cold but his worry hit a new notch when he remembered how he got there.

"Lydia?" He called out in the quiet room.

He didn't know if she was okay. The last thing he could remember was her scream and that terrified him. There was several scenarios playing through his head about what could have made her scream like that.

He was going to call her name out again when he heard the rustle of chains and he tensed. "Stiles?"

He felt relief overcome him at the sound of Lydia's voice. "Are you okay?"

She didn't reply for a moment and that when he noticed movement at the far end of the room and he spotted Lydia just now setting up. He couldn't see much but he noticed she looked slightly pale and a small trail of blood ran down the side of her face. "Yeah...im..."

She was confused and Stiles knew she had a concussion. "Lydia, I think you have a concussion. Try not to move around much." He said in a shaky breath.

She finally looked up to see Stiles staring at her with concern in his eyes. Why was he tied to a wall and more importantly why was she in the same predicament? "Stiles...what happened?"

Stiles was pulling at the chains that bound his hands. "They found us. I got knocked out but I don't know after that. Lydia, how did you get that head injury?"

She tilted her head, trying to remember what he asked her and it came back to her. She screamed when she saw Stiles head roll to the side, indicating he was unconscious. The hold on her was released as she continued to scream, knowing that Scott would hear it. Even the werewolves that attacked them had their eyes shut in pain and their ears covered.

"Shut her up!" The one in front of her gritted out.

Her voice was silenced when she felt the intense pain in the back of her head and she fell forward on the ground and next to Stiles and that was the last thing she knew.

"I uh, screamed." She answered slowly.

"That's good right? Scott should have heard it. What else?" Stiles just wanted to keep her talking because if she dozed off she might not wake back up.

"They hit me, in the back of the head and I woke up here."

"That the last thing you remember?"

She nodded and placed her hand on the back of her head just to pull it back covered in blood, wincing. "Guess they don't know how to treat a lady."

Stiles laughed, even though the situation they found themselves in wasn't funny but to know she still had an attitude meant she was fine. His expression turned serious. "We got to find a way out of here."

"Why didn't I think of that." She replied in sarcasm.

Stiles ignored her, standing up, thankful that his legs were free, looked around. There was one door and it was steel without any way of looking in or out and there was a table at the other end up the room but it was what was on that table that had him wide-eyed. "Derek?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It ends here." Scott mumbled.

Chris was bent down. "Yes. There's foot prints here. Looks like there is four different sets."

Scott raised his hand to his head and through his hair in frustration. "We have to find them!" He ranted.

Chris eyed him. He understood Scott's sudden anger. The last weeks were fresh on everyone's mind and they survived, most of them, only to have his friends once again in situation where they could get hurt, or worse.

"We will but I need you alert. I get that your angry but anger causes one to lose sight." Chris explained calmly.

Scott didn't look at him. "Stiles barely survived the nogitsune and now he's in trouble."

"We'll find them." Chris stood up and put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Listen to me. Don't lose focus. They are fine but in order to find them your thoughts need to be blank. No thinking. Just act."

Scott breathed. "Yeah."

Chris let go of his shoulders. "Good."

His gaze went back to the ground and his eyes narrowed at the red substance covering a leaf and he easily picked it up. "It's blood."

He didn't need to look at him to know Scotts eyes had went huge.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He heard voices, ones he should recognize but at the moment he couldn't focus on anything. He was tired and weak from the torture of the liquid's that entered his body and the physical torture that he couldn't even crack his eyes open but he heard someone saying his name in a relieved but confused tone. Though it took him a moment to realize it belonged to a certain annoying teen that he really didn't like. "Stiles..?" He croaked out.

He heard a sigh then, "Really? This makes what the third time you've been captured, seriously getting tired of having to save your little wolf ass."

Derek wanted a argue, the fact that only Stiles could annoy him or get on his bad side in not even a minute, but all he could manage was a threatening growl.

"You growled at me? Really Derek? If we weren't in such a messed up situation I would find that hilarious."

"Shut up, Stiles." His voice was strained even to his own ears. "If your here to rescue me than why are you chained to a wall!"

It was silent for a moment before the teen replied, "Okay, fine. I still made a daring effort to save you."

Derek groaned. The torture was better than hearing Stiles. At least if he had to pick between the two, he would pick torture.

Stiles glared at the table that held Derek. Here he had actually agreed to look for him and he tells him to shut up then growls at him. "Sour-wolf." He mumbled, thinking that Derek wouldn't hear him.

"I heard that!" Came the angry response.

Lydia had her eyes close. She had a really nasty headache. "Can you two pick a time when were not being held captive to fight."

"Lydia? You two are completely useless." Derek said, just now realizing she was in the room also.

She suddenly felt angry. After all the times they helped him he still acted like a ungrateful prick. "Well next time we'll leave you to fight your own way out!" She shot back.

Stiles grinned. Leave it to Lydia, even with a concussion, to smart off to Derek but the grin died when he heard the click of the door and watched as it opened. Revealing the guy that knocked him out along with someone else as they walked over to Derek. He noticed the syringe in the guys hand.

"Hey!" Stiles said, trying to get their attention and get them away from Derek, which was stupid considering he wasn't to fond of the guy.

He managed to get them to turn their heads his way for a second before re-focusing on Derek. They started saying something but Stiles couldn't make out what they were saying.

He was about to holler again when the guy with the syringe turned back to him and stared walking towards him. He found himself backing up against the wall out of instinct.

The guy was smiling as he reached Stiles and grabbed his arm roughly and threw him on the ground.

"Stiles!" Lydia said his name in panic and he sent a warning glare her way, not wanting them to turn to her and hurt her anymore than they have.

He winced at the pressure that was put on his arm and to his chest as he was being pressed the ground with force. He heard the other guy start to speak. "Derek, I wont ask again. Where is your pack. I know they aren't because their human though I'm starting to think they know something."

Derek had his eyes open, having forced them to when he heard Lydia scream for Stiles. "They are nothing to me and I don't have a pack."

Damion smiled. "I think they do mean something to you and I also think they know who your pack is."

Derek stared daggers through him. He knew where this was going and the thought made him angry because fighting alongside Scott had changed him and he found himself with not only a pack but friends as well and even though he didn't fully consider Stiles or Lydia as his favorite humans he still seen them as allies.

Damion turned to his accomplice and nodded.

Stiles struggled as the hold on him tightened and he cried out in pain because he was pretty sure he felt his bone snap as his hand was broken. "So sorry, I don't know my own strength." The werewolf exclaimed with a smirk.

Stiles was panting, his body shaking at the abuse and he felt something entering his neck and his body was released and he drew his now broken hand protectively up to his chest as he felt his blood start to boil and it was unbearable but he didn't feel it long before he was thrown into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person, I know -.- lol I had to throw in more hurt Stiles! So you think Stiles will get to experience some of his past memories? Will Scott find them before the werewolves decide to kill them? An thanx for reading! Will update soon! Sorry for mistakes or misspellings!
> 
> PS~ leave Kudo's O.o leave....them. Just kidding! But just a thought **Hint Hint** cuz in all honesty I haven't a clue wat Kudos even are! Lmao


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING attempted self harm! If it triggers anything or might, then don't read! lol but you were warned.

The first time Stiles cried was when he was seven. He was out in the yard playing with a dog his father had brought home and while he was running away from the dog he managed to trip over a water sprinkler in the ground and it had hurt as it scraped his knee.

His mother was already running to him and scooping him up in her gentle arms as she said everything was going to be okay and he found comfort in her words and almost immediately stopped crying.

The second time was when he was eight and him and Scott was playing near the river by his house. Scott thought it would be fun to catch tadpoles, which Stiles thought they were completely disgusting but while his best friend was swatting at the water hoping to catch one, well he slipped into the water and hit a rock with his head. Scott had freaked out and dived for him, (Funny how your best friend even had inhuman strength at that age and still saved you).

Once Scott had him above water, he was a little dazed and had blood on the side of his face and sobbed while Scott tried to assure him that everything was okay.

The third time was when he was nine everything fell apart. His mother had got a disease that affected the brain. frontotemporal dementia. A shrinkage of the brain but Stiles didn't know that then. All he knew was his mother was laying on a bed in the hospital looking pale and sickly. He remembered being there when she died and he refused that she was just gone and cried in his father's arms as a result but he learned that no matter how much he would deny it, the sickness took his mother away.

Scott was there for him at his worst and brought him back from despair quite a few times.

 

Stiles was rocking back and forth on the cold floor. His grief for his mother going over the edge. She was the only one that knew how to stop him from crying. Who helped him when he was stuck on a question. The only one that could make everything better and now she was gone. That was two years ago and all the pain he felt had been building up only to be crawling its way out.

He fondled with the razor blade in his hands. The temptation to release the pain more than he could handle and brought his wrist out and placed the cool metal down on his sensitive skin. His breathing was shaky because he had never done something like this but knew it would make him feel better and as he pressed down he froze at the sound of Scott's voice, had forgotten he was spending the night and was there.

"Stiles? Were out of pizza..." Scott's voice sounded disappointed. "I think were stuck with eating..."

Stiles door came open and he knew the moment Scott's eyes landed on him by the sharp gasp he let out. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing!"

His voice rose but it wasn't with anger but pure fear as he ran and slid to the floor by him and grabbed the blade from his hand, throwing it across the floor, careful to not make the mistake of cutting him.

Stiles looked up at him through glassy eyes as he let Scott take the blade from his hands. Scott could see the defeated look of a teenager who has given up and he hated seeing that look on his best friend. "Stiles..."

Only stiles diverted his gaze away in shame and realization at what he had almost done. "I'm sorry. I just needed to feel something besides pain."

Scott gulped. "Stiles...that's not the answer, man." He replied quietly.

Stiles watched as Scott placed himself beside him till he was resting against the wall as well. "When my dad left, I felt the same way. I mean he was alive but I felt like he just abandoned me and mom and I started to feel like he was dead. To me."

Stiles listened to his confession but didn't say anything.

"I'm not even sure what happened. One minute he was there and the next he didn't bother coming back." Scott's expression was unreadable.

Stiles knew how he felt about his father and how it must hurt to think that the man had up and left and abandoned him without even a reason why. "Maybe...he had a reason."

Scott turned towards him. "What reason would you have to leave your kid?"

Stiles couldn't answer that because if he did he was pretty sure he would reply 'And what reason would a mother leave hers?'

Only Scott must have known what he was thinking because he had thrown his arm over Stiles shoulder in a silent reassurance and it fell completely quiet. Just Stiles and Scott setting on the floor, each with their own sorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lydia watched in horror as Stiles hand was broken and a gut wrenching scream was torn from him and she had to cover her mouth at the sob trying to come out but when she saw the needle her fear spiked because he plunged it into Stiles neck and she watched as he raised his hand up to his chest before going completely still.

"Stiles? What did you do to him!" She demanded but the guy just smiled at her and walked towards Derek, who was now clenching his teeth in a silent fury.

"Don't look that way, if you would just cooperate then it wouldn't have happened." Damion explained like it was that simple.

"He's human! His broken bones don't heal!" Derek spat, his anger fueling his concern for the teen.

Damion shrugged. "Well who's fault is that."

Derek felt his restraints being undone and he was being set up and thrown to the floor. "If you want you can help him. It ain't like you can get out of here anyway."

Derek's breathing was fast and the dizziness started to settle until he felt a sharp kick to his stomach, sending him rolling a couple times.

His eyes were shut tight. His healing ability had been decreased thanks to the effects of what was in the needles they had been supplying him with.

He heard laughter before the sound of the door being closed indicating they left. His set up with a grunt, still clutching his middle but his own pain was forgotten when his eyes landed on Stiles and he got up and walked over to him.

Stiles was shaking, sweat breaking out against his skin and he knew what was happening. He felt the same effect and it made him see things. His life and the things he didn't want to remember. He bent down and felt his head, taking note of the heat coming from his skin, combined with his injures and the dose. Derek has never been on to worry but he had no idea how it would affect him. He was a werewolf which means he could handle without any problems.

Lydia couldn't take her gaze off him. "Is he okay?" She asked shakily.

Derek said unsure, "I don't know but..."

The rest of his words were cut off by Stiles sudden sob. "Mom..."

Usually showing any kind of affection was beyond his list of things to do but seeing the distress Stiles was in he couldn't stop his hand from running down the side of his face. It wasn't in a loving gesture but more of a comfort to let him know he wasn't alone before he took Stiles hand and started to draw out some of his pain.

Lydia heard his cry and noticed that he now had tears on his face. "What's wrong with him?"

Derek didn't break his concentration, "He's dreaming. More like seeing something that happened to him in his past. Only he's seeing the bad parts of his life."

That would explain him calling out his mother's name. Lydia couldn't help but look at him sadly. She remembered when she first met Stiles. He was always quiet and drawn in on himself and the only one he would talk to was Scott for the longest time. Until he somehow drew a fascination with her. Though they didn't exactly become friends and she ignored him whenever he greeted her in the hallway.

Derek fell back but caught himself before hitting the ground. Exhaustion now hitting him full force when he took someone else's pain. "It should have helped him."

Lydia smiled. "Guess you ain't the big bad wolf your made out to be."

Derek stiffened and sent a glare her way. "I still hate him."

"I know you do." She replied disbelievingly. Her tone went serious. "They want to know your pack is?"

"Yeah. The only problem is I don't have one. They all look up to Scott." Derek's answer was calm.

"What exactly do they want."

He stared at Stiles still pained expression even though he was unconscious he knew Stiles was suffering. "They want to kill any werewolf in Beacon Hills."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took awhile but they finally found what they were looking for only it wasn't a path leading underground but a cave of some sort and Scott felt weary. "A cave?"

Chris was looking at it with inspection. It was well hidden and they wouldn't have found if Scott hadn't managed to roll down the hill after tripping on a tree trunk, which if they weren't out trying to find unwanted werewolves, then it would have been hilarious.

There were trees surrounding. "It's not like any cave I've seen but I think its the right one." Chris answered, cautiously walking in with Scott behind him.

It was dark at first but the farther they went in to cave the lighter it got and it started to widen in length as well as the walls suddenly had wood start to cover them.

Chris had his gun clutched firmly in front of him. Years of being a hunter taught him to always be alert and have the shot willing to be fired. They came across a door and stopped. "Well if I was going to hold someone this would definitely be a good spot."

Scott used his claws to pry the door open, somewhat quietly. They were now staring at two different paths in front of them. Splitting up wasn't exactly the best scenery but they needed to cover more ground and that was the only option they had. "I'll go right. You go left. Howl if anything happens." He told Scott, already moving towards the right door.

Scott looked hesitant but nodded and went left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stiles was starting to wake up. He was aware that his hand was in more pain than the rest of him and remembered that's because it was broken. He was laying on his side and he slowly blinked his eyes open, immediately spotting Derek leaned up against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. "Derek..." His throat felt dry.

He tried setting up but was pushed firmly back down by Derek who was now looking at him with an annoyed expression. "Stay. Down."

Whether it was the tone or the fact he looked scarier than usual, he didn't know, but he found himself obeying. "Fine! Where did they go."

"Who knows. They come back every few hours and you've been out a good hour." Derek replied with no enthusiasm.

Stiles jolted his injured hand when he planted it on the ground and cringed, his mind constantly saying owsonofawolfthatreallyhurt!

Derek tolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"What was that?" Stiles was about to call him an insecure and overbearing sour-wolf, knowing fully well that would piss him off when he started to feel dizzy and very tired and he fell back.

Something of concern flashed in the werewolf's eyes before being replaced with a cold look. "It's not over yet. Just stay still."

"It? Ya know Derek, you could be a little grateful here." Though his voice went down a note with each word.

"Rest Stiles." That was Lydia's voice.

He wanted to protest, say that he was fine but his eyes started to feel heavy and was once again thrown into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be one more chapter after this and that'll end the first part and the second part will be in THIS story just separated and what not. There's no warnings so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Scott was cautiously moving down the empty path. He tried to focus on any nearby sounds but it was completely quiet, which was strange to say the least.

He was worried about Lydia and Stiles, not knowing how badly they were hurt, but knowing that they were by the blood on the ground, and not wanting to re-live the whole nogitsune thing. When Stiles went missing and they all went on a search to find him, he was terrified but the fact that they had manage to find him and that he was safe was enough to ease the tension. Only Stiles left the hospital and he didn't want to believe that he had somehow managed sabotage because that wasn't Stiles and that's when he knew that something was wrong.

He came to a room and looked around in confusion. What kind of people are they? He thought.

There were tools, devices, on the walls and tables and dry stains on the floors and part of the walls. It was dried blood and he felt nauseous when the thought that the werewolves must have done it before, that who ever was here before them but he walked over to one of the objects on the table and he knew that the blood coating it was somewhat fresh and a new fear spiked. It could be Lydia's or Derek's or...Stile's.

His sudden anger brought out his claws subconsciously and he felt the need to hurt whoever might have hurt his friends.

The sound of footsteps entered hearing range he immediately pulled back his wolf and looked around frantically, searching for a place to hide and noticed another doorway, except it had no door.

He heard them getting closer and he ran to the narrow room. It was dark and he was sure they couldn't see him. Unless they somehow smelled him then that would be a problem.

Voices entered the room and he listened.

"Once we find Derek's beta's, Damion is going to kill everyone of them."

Scott tilted his head at the familiar name and that's when it hit him. The substitute.

"Yeah. I heard he knows one of them is in his class but he doesn't know who."

One chuckled. "That is the whole reason he decided to substitute for that deadbeat teacher."

The first time Scott seen the new substitute he knew something wasn't right but buried it down as a case of just being paranoid, as Stile's would say. The satisfaction of telling Stiles 'I told you so' was definitely on his list of things to do.

It went silent and Scott tensed when one of them said, "I don't think were alone."

Busted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek was staring down at Stiles after taking a piece of his shirt and making into a bandage for his hand. He didn't know when it happened, maybe it was while he was determined to save him from a spirit, but he gotten used to the teen. Of course he would never admit it. He would have to be on the brink of death and not even then would he admit it.

Lydia wanted to sleep. Her head seemed to pound even worse than before and the feel of dried blood in her hair was starting to feel nasty and uncomfortable but her main concern was for Stiles, who, hadn't made a sound since waking up before and thrown back into whatever he was seeing now.

She watched as Derek shifted uncomfortable on the floor and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

At first he didn't answer and she thought he was going to ignore the question. "I've been strapped to a table for days." He said simply.

She knew the muscles get used to a position if they stay in one place for long and when you move the muscles protest and grow sore for lack of use. "In other words your sore." She stated half amused.

He glared at her before taking in a deep breath and stated more than asking, "I'm sure you and Stiles didn't try to find me on your own. Your not that stupid. Well Stiles might be."

She rolled her eyes, wanting to say that Stiles was smarter than he thought but then again..."Scott. Chris to. We separated."

Derek groaned. "Lets just hope for our sake they know what there doing."

She looked at him puzzlingly but before she could ask what he meant by that the door opened and Damion walked in, holding a body over his shoulder. She couldn't tell who it was.

Derek, with not hesitation, stood up and stood protectively stood in front of Stiles and Lydia and growled threateningly. He couldn't let anything happen to either one of them or Scott wouldn't like it very much.

Damion only looked amused as he dropped the guy he had been holding to the floor and as soon as Lydia saw his face she knew who it was.

"It seems we have other visitors but what I can't figure is why a hunter would be trying to rescue you." He said unsurely.

Derek stood frozen. If they found Scott to then they were all screwed. Damion must have knew what he was thinking and added, "We haven't caught whoever is with him but I'm guessing he's either a beta or the alpha."

Derek didn't say anything but there was a hatred in his eyes as he continued to send it towards Damion. "I'm going to kill you."

"That so?" He didn't look phased as he turned around and walked out.

He didn't move for a few seconds but when he did he bent down beside the fallen hunter and checked for a pulse and found it strong and normal. He carefully rolled him over on his back to check for injuries and found that he was unharmed and just knocked out cold. He sighed, relieved.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked, hating how she couldn't move to help him.

Derek grabbed Chris and hauled him up, one arm supporting his waist and the other he used to throw his arm behind his neck to help keep him up as he dragged him over to Stiles and laid him back on the ground. "Yeah. Just knocked out. Scott better have a plan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Scott didn't have a plan. Infact he was sure they knew he was there and he stepped out of the shadows, eyes shining a blood red and his face already wolfed out as he bared his teeth, challenging them.

"He's the alpha." The guy said with a slight tremor to his voice.

"There's two of us. We can take him!"

Scott charged them with determination even after they too had went into full change and only their eyes were yellow, that of a beta who has never taken a life and he don't have any mercy for them as he jumped in the air, his hand descended into the air as it brought it down with all his strength to slice one of them into the chest and he screamed as he fell back.

Scott went in for another strike, completely forgetting the other one in the room, and his attack was stopped when he was roughly grabbed from behind and threw into the air and hitting the wall with force, falling to the ground with a thud.

He set up, the loss of air been ripped out of his lungs and he tried catching his breath but the werewolf didn't wait on him to regain his composure before running at him and Scott kicked out landing a blow to his stomach, hearing a grunt. He stood and grabbed him by the throat and slung him across the room, his head hit the wall with a sickening sound and was rendered unconsciousness, or dead, at that moment Scott could care less.

Scott faced the other one that was looking at his falling comrade before turning his attention on the young alpha. Scott could see the uncertainty in his facial features .

"Where are they? Where is Derek!" Scott roared with demand.

He took a step back, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against him. "A few rooms from here." He answered, dying was not on his list.

Scott studied him as he listened to his heart that didn't skip a beat or quicken and knew he was telling the truth.

He ran by the werewolf, his intentions weren't to kill anyone if it could be helped, but he didn't see the smile cross his face as he left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Stiles stared at the nogitsune that wore his face. It's gaze piercing through his with such intensity that Stiles would believe that it was seeing past his skin an to his very soul. He felt Lydia tighten her grip on him, as if afraid that he was going to disappear and that's when it advanced on them after having knocked Scott and Kira to the ground.

He was furious. "Devine move? Devine move, you think you have any moves at all."

Lydia was pulling on his arm, coaching him backwards and away from the outraged nogitsune.

"You can kill the oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" It's voice rose on the last sentence.

Lydia came to a stop, her own heart hammering in her chest, but that's when she noticed Scott was picking himself off the floor. "But we can change you."

Stiles saw Scott make it to his feet and knew what was coming next.

"What?" The nogitsune asks in a low voice.

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles said.

Lydia had her held tilted to the side, "The Shugendo Scroll."

It looked uncertain at first before something of realization glinted in its eyes. "Change the host."

Scott was already at its side. "You can't be a fox and a wolf."

Scott grabbed its shoulder and lifted its arm and bit down and even though Stiles knew that was the plan he couldn't help but flinch back, watching as it screamed one minute and was cut off as Kira came up behind it and ran her sword through its chest.

The nogitsune fell to its knees in agony as a fly suddenly flew from its mouth and they watched as it flew past them and was caught by Isaac.

Stiles looked back at the now still nogitsune that had an unreadable expression as its skin cracked before falling forward and vanishing into a cloud of dust.

Stiles stared at now empty spot where it had been and he started to feel the exhaustion of the last week catching up with him and he started to fall slowly to the side and hit the floor before the darkness took over.

"Stiles."

He knew that voice. It was calm and full of love but he couldn't make his eyes work. He felt to drained. "Mom.."

He felt something touching his face with a gentle touch. "Stiles. It's time to forgive yourself." She spoke softly.

He wanted to ask why. It was his fault. Allison and Aiden would still be alive if not for him. "It's my fault..." He mumbled.

Though the touch never left his skin but started to run down his face. "We all make mistakes but some mistakes are out of our control. Control that wasn't in your hands."

He felt his eyes sting as he words registered in his mind as she repeated, "Time to forgive."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Stiles blinked his eyes open and he was met with a dark ceiling. His mind was foggy but he remembered being taken and thrown into a room and having his hand broken, which he now noticed was more of a small ache.

"Stiles? Thank god, your awake." Lydia exclaimed with relieve.

Stiles set up. His body hurt everywhere. "Uh, yeah."

He turned his head and caught sight of someone laying beside him. "Mr. Argent? Please don't tell me Scott's in here to." Because then they were so past being screwed.

He caught movement off by the door and saw Derek trying to get it to open or at least budge. "It's not going to budge." He said furiously.

Lydia answered, "No I don't think so."

Stiles looked at his damaged hand to find it had been wrapped up in a piece of ripped cloth and looked at Derek questionably with a wicked smile.

Derek noticed the way Stiles examined his hand before giving him that knowing look. "Don't even start. Your no use to me injured." He spat.

"Aw, Derek has a soft side. Remind me to mark that down as being one of the few things of 'Derek's not a complete dick'."

Derek was starting to regret showing any concern for him.

"How do you feel Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"like I been hit by a bus and thrown into a room with Derek Hale." He scoffed.

Derek was about to comment when the door was suddenly opened and he was already in a attach stance but Damion wasn't the one that came in.

"Scott? It's about time man!" Stiles said when he noticed him stepping into the room.

Scott ran over to him and Chris. Grabbing the chain that bonded Stiles and breaking it from the wall. Stile's winced when it pulled at his hand, but it didn't go unnoticed by Scott, who stared at him with worry before noticed his wrapped hand. "What happened?" He asked.

"One of them decided to break my hand."

Scott was already breaking Lydia's chains before turning back to his best friend. "You need a hospital."

Derek as grabbing Chris. He was almost back at full strength. "We got to get out of here!"

Scott agreed as he helped Lydia up who slightly swayed on her feet and he knew by the head injury that was the reason.

Stiles was already on his feet but for some reason he felt weak and would have fell back to the floor if not for Scott grabbing his arm and helping him stand. He shook his head as the dizziness clouded his sight.

When it passed he was able to stand straight. "I'm good."

Though Scott didn't look quite believing.

Derek was walking out the door. "Come on!" He hissed out.

They walked out of the room and started back towards the entrance. "Scott, did you take the alpha out?"

"No. I ran into two of his beta's." He answered, trying to remember which way they came through.

"What! Are you insane." Derek yelled.

Scott saw the light from outside as they came to the entrance of the cave. "Look, I was more worried getting to you guys first."

"A mistake that will surely cost you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Scott's face to face with the alpha. What's going to happen? lol Will update SOON. Thanx for reading! Sorry for ANY mistakes or misspellings. I am aware I am not completely in sync with the characters -.- so sorry


	16. Chapter 16

"A mistake that will surely cost you."

Scott and Derek halted their movements as Damion was standing outside.

"So your the alpha? I honestly thought Derek was when I first arrived in this little town." Damion stated before smiling. "So your the one. Scott McCall. Do tell me how you gained the power of an alpha."

Derek laid the hunter on the ground, ready for a fight that he knew was about to happen and looked at Scott who wasn't taking his eyes off the alpha. "Why are you so interested?" He pondered.

The alpha took a step towards them. "I want to know before I kill you."

Scott took a step back. He was really hoping to avoid a fight against the alpha until he got Stiles and Lydia to the hospital. "I didn't have to kill for it." He said simply before extending his claws with a growl and leaping forward.

The alpha smirked as he easily caught Scott and threw him away from him with ease. Derek was already charging as well and threw a punch only to have it blocked with a simply swat as Damion knocked Derek's legs out from under him and sent him crashing to the ground.

Scott howled with fury and rushed him again, his claws hitting Damion on the side, drawing blood but Damion laughed and grabbed his throat, lifting him up into the air. "You didn't kill for it? That could only mean one thing. You were born to be an alpha. A true alpha."

His hands tightened around his throat and Scott scratched at the hand cutting off his oxygen with little success.

Derek got off the ground.

"A true alpha doesn't need to kill another alpha to gain its title. The Person has to have a pretty strong will." Damion slammed Scott against the ground and released his throat as he sucked in lung full of air.

Damion clawed Derek's chest an liked the way the werewolf fell to the ground clutching the wound. "There can only be one alpha."

Scott was on his feet and glaring murderously at him.

Stiles watched as anything Scott or Derek said were cut off by the pounding they were receiving. "Come on..."

Lydia stood by him as she gripped his arm.

Scott was breathing hard. Multiple claw marks now decorated his body. He couldn't even land a blow on him as he easily dodged any attempt they made without so much as an effort.

Damion advanced on him, only stopping when Derek grabbed at his shoulder in an attempt to turn him around but he elbowed Derek in the chest and turned to grab him, flipped him over and onto the ground.

Scott ran at him and kicked at his legs and making contact, throwing him off balance and Scott slammed his fist down, hitting the alpha square in the face.

Damion grabbed his arm, the blow to the face doing little damage, he twisted it around until he heard a snap. Scott screamed as the bone was shattered.

A shot rang out and all heads turned towards a very conscious Chris Argent who had his gun pointed at the alpha. "You didn't check all my pockets."

The bullet pieced Damion in the chest and he gripped the bleeding hole where it had passed out of his body.

Derek used the opportunity to slam him to the ground. He was reminded of the night he killed Peter and it was exactly how he was going to kill Damion as he positioned his claws to give the killing blow.

Damion laughed even though he was going to die. His eyes traveled to Scott and he mumbled something. Derek didn't notice as he brought down his claws, slicing the alphas throat, watching as he gurgled, eyes wide as the life left them.

Scott was panting, teeth clenched in pain as he held his broken arm. Biting back a yell, he forced the bone back into place.

Stiles and Lydia walked out, Chris behind them, as they approached Scott. Stiles clapped a hand on his shoulder before looking wearily to Derek, who still had his back to them.

"Derek?" Chris said his name calmly.

Derek's head moved to the side and he turned around. His eyes were still blue. "Don't worry. I'm not an alpha."

"No, because no one was thinking it. Not with the whole Peter accident but then again you did trick Scott. Had him think there was a cure, and help you become an Alpha, yeah, we weren't thinking that at all." Stiles replied, receiving a glare from Derek. "Okay..." He trailed off.

Scott stared at the dead alpha before saying, "We should go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Has Stiles ever said that he hated hospitals because he did. Considering he's been in one for the fourth time and his father had made it clear that Stiles was never leaving the house again.

"Dad, its just broken. I'll be fine." Stiles was leaned up against the bed.

Scott had insisted he get completely checked out when he told him how his arm was broken then being injected with some crazy stuff that made him see and hear things, including his mom but tests showed that his blood was clean so whatever it was must have left his body without any traces of it being there in the first place.

John was staring at Stiles with unease. "They said something about a needle being involved? What the hell happened Stiles."

"There was another werewolf and he took Derek. Me and Lydia git caught, Scott showed up, got his butt kicked, Chris shot him, then Derek killed him." Stiles spoke without any full detail.

John had a brow raised. "Anything else?"

"Nope that's surprisingly it."

John looked doubtful for a moment. "Are you sure your alright."

Stiles smiled. "I'm okay."

John grabbed his son in a strong embrace. He was honestly getting tired of making visits to the hospital. If anything he would prefer not getting a call saying that his son is in the ER but that happens more than he would like it to.

He pulled back but kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Scott was in his room setting on the end of his bed. They had drove Lydia and Stiles to the hospital. Once he knew they were getting treated that's when he remembered the other two werewolf's he didn't kill and told Derek.

Derek only stared at him in disbelief and stated that they had to go back and finish it but once they went back they were gone along with the body of the alpha. Derek stomped off, saying something about how he wouldn't have hesitated.

Only he didn't hesitate. Scott chose not to kill them.

Leaning back, he didn't notice Kira walking into the room until she spoke softly, "I thought I was going help."

Scott set up a little to fast and winced. His injuries weren't healing as fast, being marks from an Alpha. "Kira. I didn't hear you come in."

She walked in and set beside him. "Your mom let me in."

"Oh."

She looked at him seriously. "Why didn't you call me."

He refused to meet her eyes. "I didn't want you in harms way."

She grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze to meet hers. "Being put in harms way isn't exactly new to me. I wanted to help."

"I know but..."

"I'm not Allison." She said blankly.

He closed his eyes. It wasn't as if he thought he and Allison were the same but the fact that Allison's death was still fresh on his mind and he couldn't take losing anyone else. He had already lost to much.

"Kira, I never thought you were but..." His explanation was forgotten as Kira put their lips together.

Her lips were soft as she pressed them gently to his and her hand was on the side of his face as she pulled back. "I'm not Allison and don't know if ill ever be as good as her but I'm not helpless either."

Scott smiled. "I know."

He rested his head against hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Once Stiles was out of the hospital the first thing he did was go to Scott's. They were going to the garage like they had planned to find out about the break in.

Stiles waited until Scott got the door open and they walked inside. Stiles gaped when his eyes landed on the jeep. There were claw marks on the door, the now bent in door that wasn't like that before, and the tires were all flat. "What the..."

Stiles sprinted to the jeep and opened the door that now refused to close. "Seriously? It decides to attack my jeep? As If a tree wasn't enough?" He complained.

Scott walked to Stiles and noticed the inside of the jeep was way worse that the outside. "Oh man. That's got to be, what? $6,000 worth of damage."

Stiles threw his head back against the seat. "My dad is going to kill me." He groaned.

Scott laughed but grew serious. "I think maybe it was looking for something."

Stiles thought the same thing and he remembered that the only thing in his jeep was the picture. "The picture."

Scott looked at him strangely. "Picture? The one you found in the woods?"

"Yeah, I mean that was the only thing in my jeep that wasn't mine."

"What would it want with a photograph?"

Stiles looked to contemplating the question. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it."

When they left the garage Stiles broke the silence. "I've been thinking. I don't think ill ever get over what the nogitsune done...but I know it wasn't me."

Scott bit his lip, not knowing where Stiles was going with this.

"Man, I feel bad about Aiden and...Allison but I know it wasn't my fault. I see that now."

"Maybe you just had to overcome fear." Scott said with a shrug.

Stiles stopped as he grabbed the handle of Scott's car, "More like overcoming chaos." He corrected and opened the door and got in, Scott doing the same.

Scott was staring at the steering wheel. "Well its over. We can't change that but I'm glad you see where the real blame goes."

Stiles didn't say anything else as Scott started up the car and pulled out of the lot. He thought the blame needed to be on him, that his hands weren't clean after all he's done but then again it wasn't him. It was the nogitsune and Scott never once put the fault on him for Allison's death, if anything he fought even harder to save him, refusing to give up on him even when he said if he died in order to stop it then so be it but Scott wouldn't listen because he believed there was another away and that no one else had to die.

At the time Stiles wasn't so sure, not until now.

Only the battle wasn't over yet. It never would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last chapter! But not the last page! Go to page (17) to read the summary for the second part! And the title! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I felt that I could have written it better but its like 6:00am an I am writing this early! Yea I'm extremely tired! But anyway thanx for reading! Sorry for ANY mistakes or misspellings!


	17. Chapter 17

Next on Teen Wolf: 

Stile's knew what Melissa had been hiding from Scott all these years, Part of the reason his father left, Melissa never told Scott but he has a half brother and when someone by the name of Keith Moore transfers to their school, Stiles finds out more than he ever knew.

Another alpha- Secrets

Stiles also learns about the guy in the two pictures~

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part One of the Series Another Alpha. I hope you can bare with me! I hope you all like this and thanx for the View!


End file.
